El amor es imposible
by Saruky y Ginny
Summary: Leer... esto es imortante. Besos....
1. El poder de un beso peligroso

POR SARUKY Y GINNY :  
  
HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES, ESTE ES NUETRO PRIMER FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.  
  
TENEMOS QUE ADVERTIR DE QUE LA HISTORIA ES UN POQUITO ALOCADA Y SUBREALISTA.   
  
YA IRAN DESCUBRIENDO SEGUN PASEN LOS CAPITULOS, PERO MIENTRAS OPINEN SOBRE ESTE,  
  
Y RECUERDEN NO SEAN MALOS PORQUE ES NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ.  
  
DERECHOS: LOS QUE SEAN, PERDONEN POR USAR SUS PERSONAJES PERO ES QUE SON LA CAÑA.  
  
LES QUEREMOS A TODOS , NUESTRO FUTURO LITERARIO ESTA EN SUS MANOS Y NUESTRO ANIMO TAMBIEM  
  
  
  
BUENO ADIOS Y DOS BESAZOS A TODOS/AS LOS QUE DECIDAN LEERNOS.  
  
CAPITULO 1: EL PODER DE UN BESO PELIGROSO  
  
Hemione P.O.V.  
  
El curso empezó hace dos meses, y mi vida ya es un completo desastre.  
  
Por una tontería he perdido lo que mas me importaba, por que mi corazón   
  
no sabia lo que quería realmente. Nunca sabes el valor de lo que tienes hasta   
  
que lo pierdes.  
  
Ron y yo ya salíamos el curso pasado, el se me declaro y como yo estaba   
  
loca por él le dije que si, que le amaba. Era lo que mas me importaba en mi   
  
vida, él, Harry y Ginny, mi mejor amiga.  
  
Pero lo que yo nunca imagine era que alguien tan cercano pudiera ser   
  
tan mezquino. Si, me refiero a el, a Harry. El ser mas sensible que se   
  
podía imaginar. Amaba a Ron con locura y no había nada mas importante para   
  
mi, pero algo paso en mi corazón, no pude resistir la tentación de probar   
  
sus labios dulces y suaves como la seda, no sabia lo que hacia, pero lo   
  
hice, y ese beso cambio mi relación con algunos de los que me importaban. No se   
  
ni como Ron se entero. Pero el caso es que lo hizo, y aquella noche, me   
  
llevo al lago y me lo contó con los celos a flor de piel, tal como eran   
  
propios de el. Tras sollozos y gritos me dijo que todo se acabó.  
  
Me sentía fatal, con Ron había compartido mi inocencia (N/AS ya se   
  
sabe) y uno de los momentos mas felices de toda mi vida. Y todo perdido por un   
  
beso.  
  
Aun no he logrado perdonarme, ni a mi, ni a Harry. Quien me iba a decir   
  
a mi que en mi 7º año perdería a mis mejores amigos. Por suerte, aun me   
  
queda Ginny.  
  
En estos últimos cursos ha habido novedades. Voldemort sigue vivo,   
  
después de que Harry intentara acabar con el. Estuvo dos meses en la enfermería   
  
recuperándose. El señor tenebroso estuvo en Azkaban, largo tiempo. Los dementores   
  
volvieron a visitar Hogwarts y Harry tubo que hacer su espectro varias veces, aun   
  
no han encontrado a Voldemort. Se dice que esta por ahí, con sus   
  
mortifagos y matando a los muggles y los sangre sucia. Pero en mi opinión todo eso   
  
es mentira. Creo que esta muy débil y no podrá hacer daño hasta dentro de   
  
varios años.  
  
En cuanto a los profesores, Oliver Wood se fue a estudiar técnicas   
  
avanzadas del mágico deporte y volvió haciéndose profesor de Quidditch, Oliver se   
  
puso en el puesto de la señora Hooch, porque esta se jubiló. El profesor de   
  
DCAO es el señor Benjamin Falls, es buen profesor pero es un tío muy   
  
extraño. Viste siempre con ropa de color verde oliva, igual que sus ojos. Cuando   
  
te mira te traspasa el cuerpo, casi como Ojoloco Moddy. Su pelo es castaño   
  
y rizado, y es alto. Su frase favorita es: señor Malfoy por favor salga   
  
al pasillo. Y le digo a él porque desde 6º casi todas las clases son   
  
compartidas con Slytherin, por que la mitad de los alumnos de las otras   
  
casas no superaron el 6º curso.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, era un domingo soleado como este lugar estaba lleno   
  
de alumnos, resultaba difícil concentrarse, llevaban una semana de exámenes, los típicos antes  
  
de Navidad, iban a darles las vacaciones dentro de una semana. pero este año Hermione no las  
  
pasaría con sus padres, se tendría que quedar en el colegio, y esa idea no le hacia mucha gracia, ya   
  
que sabia que Ron se quedaría, pero Harry se iría. Se quedaba porque sus padres se iban a Madrid  
  
a una convención sobre higiene dental y ortodoncia. Eso tenia algunas ventajas, como quedarse su   
  
habitación vacía sin Parvati y Lavander, podía comer muchos dulces, tener la biblioteca para  
  
ella sola, y poder estar con Ginny todo el día. Pero había muchas desventajas como ver la cara   
  
de Ron continuamente, y la cara del irresistible chico de Slytherin, Malfoy, o sea, eso significaba  
  
ser insultada todo el tiempo.   
  
La Gryffindor estaba leyendo un libro de Historia de la Magia, estaba muy concentrada en su  
  
lectura cuando alguien llegó. Despego la vista suavemente de   
  
su libro para ver quien se encontraba delante de   
  
ella.  
  
- Hola Herm ¿qué haces?.  
  
- A ti que te parece.- dijo ella en tono amenazante.  
  
- Pues...¿no crees que llevamos demasiado tiempo enfadados?.  
  
- Pues no - dijo ella volviendo la vista a su libro. "¿A que venia eso?" penso esta algo confusa  
  
El chico se sintió ofendido y le pregunto en un tono enojado:  
  
- ¿ES QUE ESE BESO NO SIGNIFICO NADA PARA TI?  
  
- No me grites, Harry. No, no significo nada- mintió Hermione.  
  
- Pues que sepas que si lo hice fue por algo.- y se marcho sin mas.   
  
Hermione se quedo pensando en lo que Harry le había dicho. ¿ por que se acercaba a ella después de  
  
estar tanto tiempo enfadados? y ¿a que venia eso de "fue por algo"? No quería  
  
volver a sentir a Harry tan cerca de ella. Podía ser peligroso.   
  
Interrumpió sus pensamientos la risa burlona de Malfoy, que por supuesto sabia (como   
  
todo el colegio) lo que había pasado entre ellos.  
  
- Tu te callas, asqueroso...(N/AS todos se imaginan lo que Herm penso   
  
oki)- y se marcho sin terminarla frase.  
  
- No tenéis remedio sangres sucias, todos sois iguales. - dijo Malfoy desde el   
  
fondo de la biblioteca.   
  
Hermione se fue enfadada hacia el lago. Caminaba por los pasillos con   
  
paso rápido Hermione pensaba en lo que había pasado aquella noche en el   
  
lago y lo que paso en el aula vacía de DCAO con Harry, ¿por qué todo el mundo   
  
tenia que saberlo? Mucha gente, casi todos los alumnos, la insultaban llamándola "puton" y   
  
en realidad solo se había dejado llevar por el momento y fue Harry quien casi la obligo,   
  
aunque Ron no pensaba eso, ni siquiera Ginny.  
  
********FLASH BACK DE HARRY Y HERMIONE********  
  
-¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunto Harry.- Te estaba buscando para decirte una   
  
cosa.  
  
- Estaba buscando unos libros, pero dime te escucho.  
  
- No, te ayudo a buscarlos.  
  
- Vale.  
  
Hermione se agacho otra vez para seguir mirando en las cajoneras. De repente   
  
encontró los libros en la mesa de Parvati, los cogió pero se le cayeron cuando   
  
Harry paso a su lado. La chica de ojos color miel se levanto de   
  
golpe, y sus miradas se encontraron, quedando sus bocas muy cerca.  
  
Hermione estaba como hipnotizada mirando los ojos verdes esmeralda de aquel   
  
chico, que siempre había estado a su lado para escucharla, para reírse   
  
en los buenos momentos y para vivir aventuras asombrosas.  
  
Notaban sus respiraciones, muy despacio Hermione sintió que la mano de Harry   
  
acariciaba su espalda. Un segundo después la agarro de la cintura   
  
inesperadamente y la beso con pasión, como si la hubiera deseado durante   
  
todos estos años. Hermione sintió algo diferente, en esos labios había una dulzura que   
  
ella nunca supo ver.  
  
En esos momentos no pensaba en Ron (que besaba muchisimo mejor que   
  
Harry) solo podía pensar en los cálidos besos que el moreno la estaba dando,   
  
sentía el deseo de que Harry la tomara de que la hiciera suya. Era magnifico  
  
y su mente estaba en blanco como sino quisiera volver nunca mas.  
  
Harry introdujo su mano por debajo del jersey de la Gryffindor acariciaba   
  
su piel suave. La chica sintió un escalofrío en cuanto Harry toco su piel y  
  
Hermione tubo conciencia de lo que estaba   
  
haciendo, y de lo que Harry intentaba hacer.  
  
Le dio un pequeño empujón, y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse   
  
penetrándose mutuamente. (N/AS no me seáis mal pensados, pervertidillos).  
  
Entonces ella se agacho, cogió sus libros y se marcho.   
  
Las lagrimas le acariciaban el rostro mientras corría por   
  
los pasillos con dirección hacia ningún sitio. Se sentía tan culpable, ella solamente tenia  
  
ojos para Ron, pero ¿ que había pasado? ella no podía ser tan estúpida  
  
de dejarse llevar por todo el mundo, ella distinguía el bien del mal, y lo que  
  
había hecho estaba mal. Ahora solo corría por los pasillos llena de culpa.  
  
***********FIN FLASH BACK*************************  
  
Atravesó los inmensos jardines del castillo, era precioso ver  
  
las montañas que rodeaban el colegio cubiertas de nieve. sus pies  
  
se hundían en ella, pero podía andar perfectamente. Hacia mucho frío pero   
  
su gruesa capa la protegía de el. Decidió dar un rodeo por el   
  
campo de quiddich, la hierba estaba cubierta de nieve,  
  
los aros se erguían imponentes, los banderines ondeaban en lo mas alto  
  
de los palcos. y las gradas astas blancas. Caminaba ausente cuando vio algo que le saco de sus   
  
pensamientos repentinamente.  
  
Diviso a ...........  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEE LES HA GUSTADO??????  
  
DÍGANNOSLO PRONTO PORFAVOR Y RECUERDEN CONTAMOS CON SU APOYO  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
UNA COSA MAS : QUEREMOS DEDICARLE ESTE CAPITULO A ALMUDENI, POR SER MUY BUENA AMIGA Y LA MEJOR PERSONA   
  
DEL MUNDO MUNDIAL. BESAZOS PARA ELLA. Y QUE LE GUSTE.  
  
BUENO SIGAN LEYENDO.   
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
  



	2. Recuerdos y propuestas

HOLA A TODOS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NUSTRO PRIMER CAPITULO,   
  
PERO EL SEGUNDO ESTA MUCHO MEJOR, Y A LOS QUE LES GUSTE EL DRAMA, AQUI TIENEN....  
  
Y PARA LOS QUE LE GUSTE LA PAREJA H/Hr AQUI TIENEN, AUNQUE VA A HABER MAS PAREJAS  
  
PERO YA IREIS DESCUBRIENDO AHORA DISFRUTEN.  
  
CAPITULO 2 : RECUERDOS Y PROPUESTAS  
  
Diviso a Ginny dándose un maravilloso beso con Oliver Wood. Parecían envueltos   
  
en una nube de pasión en la que solo participaban ellos dos. Hermione se   
  
asusto desde un principio, podían estar pasando dos cosas:   
  
1º el profesor de quidditch abusaba de una de las alumnas.  
  
2º estaba enrollados.   
  
Conociendo a Ginny era la segunda, aunque ninguna   
  
de las dos tenia mucho sentido. Se iban a ahogar.   
  
Hermione se fue girando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, no vaya a   
  
ser que la vieran. La chica caminó hacia el lago. Se sentó en una piedra y   
  
metió los pies en el agua, que era cristalina, y además estaba muy fría.  
  
las criaturas del lago no solían hacer daño a las personas, por mandato de Dumbledore.  
  
Estaba pensando en lo que paso, distraídamente mirando las ondas que hacia   
  
el agua al mover sus pies desnudos y recordó lo que paso aquella noche.  
  
*************FLASH BACK***************  
  
Hermione corría por los pasillos llorando pensando en que debía contárselo a Ron,  
  
antes de que Harry lo hiciera, pues este seria un gesto muy noble, pero no sabia como hacerlo  
  
pensaba en esto cuando sintió unos pasos   
  
rápidos   
  
que estaba detrás de ella. Se paro un momento y miro hacia atrás. Vio   
  
que era Harry y siguió corriendo, no la podía alcanzar, no ella no quería cruzarse con el  
  
pero como el chico corría mas que ella, por el quidditch, la alcanzo y bruscamente le agarro del brazo y la giro   
  
mirándole a los ojos miel que expresaban dolor y duda, sabia que no quería verle, pero el   
  
la deseaba y tenia que convencerla para que Ron no siguiera con ella. Ron era su amigo, y   
  
había envidiado su suerte todos estos años, pero ya no podía mas, Harry la quería, y para el  
  
Ron ya la había tenido mucho tiempo ahora era su oportunidad. Tenia que demostrarle lo que sentía  
  
pero no encontraba las palabras, a si que lo haría con los ojos y del mejor   
  
modo que sabia.  
  
Los dos respiraban agitadamente y Harry vio los ojos rojos de la chica,   
  
inundados por sus lagrimas. Ninguno de los dos sé atrevió a decir nada.   
  
La mano de Harry que aun estaba en el brazo de Hermione subió hasta su   
  
cuello. tocándole la suave piel, y acariciando su cabello suave y ahora bien peinado.  
  
El pasillo estaba muy oscuro iluminado solo por una triste ventana en la que   
  
entraban unos pobres rayos de luna. Puso la otra mano en su cintura   
  
agarrándola con deseo y posesión. noto el temblor de la chica pero esta vez no se le iba   
  
a escapar a si que la agarro mas fuerte. Volvió a besarla suavemente como era   
  
común en él. Ella volvió a olvidarse de Ron y otra vez le correspondió en el   
  
beso, que era prohibido. Se inundaron el uno del otro. Sin darse cuenta Hermione abrazo a Harry  
  
y este metió la mano por debajo de su falda y empezó a subírsela recorriendo con la mano su pierna.  
  
Hermione sin tener conciencia plena de lo que hacia metió su delicada mano por debajo del jersey de Harry   
  
acariciando los duros y marcados abdominales del chico. Ahora el beso era perfecto y sus sentimientos se  
  
mezclaban con una irrefrenable pasión. Iban a llegar a mas de lo que querían, pero...  
  
Sacaron sus manos de donde las tenían y acabaron su beso de golpe cuando un ruido sordo inundó el   
  
corredor. Miraron los dos hacia donde sé dirigía este y vieron una silueta   
  
humana, que al ver que estos le miraban se fue corriendo como alma que lleva   
  
el diablo. Harry salió corriendo hacia la esquina donde habían visto la silueta,  
  
pero al girar la esquina no vio a nadie, sino   
  
a unas luces potentes del pasillo iluminado. Era uno de los pasillos   
  
principales. De repente oyó un ruido detrás de el. Cuando Harry se giro Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo   
  
con todos los libros en el piso a su alrededor que eran los que habían provocado el sobresalto del chico.  
  
La observaba mientras susurraba:  
  
- No, no me puede estar pasando esto.- dijo entre sollozos y con voz entrecortada.  
  
El se acercaba despacio cuando ella se levantó y dijo con voz apagada pero clara:  
  
- Ojalá esto no hubiera pasado.- se marcho corriendo hacia la sala   
  
común. Quedando Harry solo en el pasillo oscuro, teniendo un debate interior, ¿estaba bien lo que había  
  
sucedido esa noche, o por el contrario estaba mal por haber besado a la novia de su mejor amigo?  
  
Pero de todas formas detrás de Ron andaban muchas chicas el podía tener a la que quisiese, el ser capitán de   
  
quidditch le había aportado mucha popularidad.  
  
pero Harry solo deseaba a una chica ¿por que no podía tenerla?, la respuesta era fácil porque su amigo no  
  
solo la deseaba sino que la tenia.  
  
***************FIN FLASH BACK*********************  
  
Unos pasos sacaron a la Gryffindor de su trance. Sé oía pisar la hierba   
  
fresca y nevada. Los pasos eran ligeros y pausados. Se giro y vio a Ginny con su uniforme un poco descolorado.  
  
- Hola Herm¡¡  
  
- Hola, ¿que te cuentas? - dijo mientras Ginny se colocaba la falda.  
  
Ginny se empezó a poner nerviosa, y su cara se torno del color de su   
  
pelo.  
  
- Pues nada en especial. Jajaja- risita nerviosa.  
  
- Bueno y...  
  
- Vale... ME BESE CON OLIVER¡¡¡¡.  
  
- ¿Y como fue?.- pregunto poniendo cara de sorpresa aunque ya lo sabia.  
  
- Fue muy apasionado, la verdad lo lleva siendo desde que salgo con el.  
  
- ¿COMO?  
  
- Si, si llevo saliendo con Wood tres semanas, y me estoy plantando en Navidades proponerle eso...  
  
- ¿Que es "eso"? - pregunto Herm temiéndose lo peor.  
  
- Ya sabes, parece que hallas nacido ayer.  
  
- Pero Ginny eres muy joven y Wood te saca cinco años.  
  
- Y que, tu la perdiste a mi edad y encima con mi hermano y yo no te dije nada, pero  
  
si he venido a buscarte es por tu consejo.  
  
- Mi consejo ¿de que?.  
  
-Sin duda tu ya tienes experiencia, seguro que lo has hecho unas cien veces con mi hermano.  
  
Hermione se puso roja en un principio pero después palideció.  
  
- Y ¿a que viene eso de cien vecesssss?  
  
- Es un decir, bueno cuéntame, como se lo pido, que debo llevar, que hay que hacer,  
  
¿sabes algún hechizo anticonceptivo? vamos cuenta.- dijo la chica impaciente.  
  
- Hazlo como quieras pero antes haz el hechizo anúlate filius. Búscalo en la biblioteca, sección vida cotidiana.  
  
- Vale muchas gracias, pero aclárame una cosa ¿cuantas veces lo has hecho con Ron?.  
  
- Lárgate Ginny- dijo perdiendo la paciencia puesto que quería estar sola y la pregunta era un poco embarazosa.  
  
La pelirroja se marcho atendiendo a la orden de Hermione.  
  
La chica permaneció largo tiempo en el lago, cuando noto el intenso frío invernal del agua en sus pies   
  
que la hizo reaccionar y mirar su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las ocho y media.  
  
La cena estaba servida desde hacia rato. Se levanto y rápidamente se calzo y se fue con paso raudo hacia el castillo.  
  
Se recorrió todo el castillo hasta llegar a la puerta del comedor y allí se encontró con Malfoy, que venia del pasillo   
  
opuesto y se dirigió hacia ella.  
  
- Hola Granger, ¿ ya has hecho las paces con Weasley?- dijo con recochineo- ¿ o estas con Potter?  
  
aunque no se yo quien es mejor.  
  
- Calla Malfoy, mis asuntos no te incumben.   
  
- bueno eso ya lo veremos, pero podías dejar de ser infiel, aunque eso te hace irresistible- dijo mirando a la chica de   
  
arriba a abajo y parándose en sus senos.  
  
- ¿ que pretendes?  
  
- ¿ acaso no soy irresistible yo también?- dijo acercándose un poco mas.  
  
La chica lo miro ( N/AS joder yo me lo hubiera comido) y si, lo vio estupendo, el mejor  
  
cuerpo de Hogwarts, eso seguro, pero era Malfoy su enemigo, y no podía.  
  
Se detuvo por un momento en sus bonitos ojos grises, que expresaban frialdad, y se quedo pensando si hablaría en serio.  
  
aspiro su aroma embriagador y miro la sonrisa que en su rostro se dibujaba, parecía que esa sonrisa no era la misma  
  
de siempre, de superioridad y todo eso que en torno a el estaba, sino que era bonita. expresaba mucho mas que amistad,   
  
pero imposible.  
  
- déjame Malfoy.- dijo ella y se marcho para su mesa donde se sentó entre Seamus y Lavander. Pero Ron estaba allí y la  
  
miraba todo el rato, Hermione no conseguía distinguir su expresión.   
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
¿LES GUSTO? ¿SI, NO? A NOSOTRAS NOS GUSTO MUCHO LO DE HARRY Y HERM EN EL PASILLO, ES MUY TRAGICO. ¿QUIEN SERA LA   
  
SOMBRA MISTERIOSA? LES QUEDA UN MONTON PARA SABERLO. NO SE ALTEREN. MALFOY SE LE HA INSINUADO A HERMIONE.   
  
DEJEN REVIEW  
  
DEDICADO A NAYADE, Y ANIMO CHICA. QUE NO PASA NADA. TE QUEREMOS MUCHO, Y HAY MUCHA GENTE MALA EN ESTE MUNDO. ACERCATE  
  
A LOS BUENOS.  
  
SALUDOS.  
  



	3. Reconciliacion y pociones

POR GINNY Y SARUKY:  
  
HOLA LES GUSTARON LOS DOS CAPITULOS PRIMEROS, PUES ESTE ES UNO DE LOS MEJORES Y CONTIENE ALGO DE HUMOR,  
  
Y MUCHO MALFOY PARA AQUELLAS QUE LES GUSTE, COMO A NOSOTRAS. TAMBIEN CONTIENE ALGO DE RON Y HERMIONE.  
  
HAY UNA PARTE QUE NOS COSTO MUCHO ESCRIBIR, HABER SI ADIVINAN, NOSOTRAS NO SOMOS EXPERTAS EN ESE TIPO   
  
DE COSAS. MANDEN OPINION SOBRE ESA PARTE Y MEJORAS, PERO NO ME SEAN MALOS.  
  
LOS SENTIMOS NO HAY FLASH BACK, SON NUESTRA ESPECIALODAD.   
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A Ann L. POR MANDAR EL PRIMER REVIEW, SIGUE LEYENDO.  
  
.....  
  
CAPITULO 3: RECONCILIACION Y POCIONES  
  
Terminaron de comer y al salir del gran comedor y con la barriga llena.Hermione caminaba hablando con  
  
Seamus de los exámenes, cuando sintió que una voz conocida pronunciaba su nombre. Ella ya sabia a quien pertenecía  
  
por eso se giro temerosa y le dijo a Seamus adiós para poder hablar con Ron.  
  
Era la primera vez que hablaban desde la pelea hace dos semanas, en el lago. Ella se paro dejando que  
  
el se acercara, caminaba lentamente con la mirada posada en el suelo. cuando estuvo cerca la miro a sus ojos miel y la   
  
dijo.  
  
- Vamos a un lugar mas apartado. A la sala de trofeos.  
  
Ella no contesto y solo camino a su lado sin decir nada. Se sentía incomoda. Caminaron por los pasillos  
  
con un silencio molesto, como si ninguno de los dos supiera que decir.  
  
Hermione no sabia con exactitud lo que Ron quería, pero seria fuerte y no lloraría. Atravesaron la puerta y  
  
Ron la cerro. La sala estaba vacía y iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, ella miro detenidamente  
  
las vitrinas con los trofeos brillantes, esperando que Ron le dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Se sentó en uno de los   
  
sillones y el se puso en frente y por fin hablo.  
  
- No puedo mas, estar sin ti es como morir, y supongo que no me cuesta nada darte otra oportunidad,  
  
como hice con Harry, la cuestión es si tu querrías aceptarla.  
  
La chica se levanto del sofá inesperadamente, y Ron pensó que se iba a   
  
ir. Pero no, se quedo unos segundos cerca de el, mirando sus ojos azules, y entonces le   
  
beso. A Ron le costo responder puesto que no lo esperaba, pero al final lo   
  
hizo y pudo comprobar que jamás podría vivir sin los dulces y cálidos labios de Hermione.  
  
Ella le susurro al oído.  
  
- Pues claro que lo acepto, TE AMO. - Y le siguió besando, era un beso de amorno como los de Harry, que solo  
  
era posesión. se quedaron ahí parados y   
  
de repente ellos se tumbaron en el sillón, y Ron tomo la iniciativa y se lanzo. Lo   
  
deseaba tanto desde hace tanto tiempo....  
  
Ron le fue quitando el jersey, y desabrocho los botones de su camisa.   
  
Le quito la corbata, también ella lo hizo dejando sus abdominales al descubierto y se los   
  
acaricio. Eran muy pronunciados, sin duda ser capitán de Quidditch le había venido bien,   
  
el toco su cintura y acaricio el vientre plano de la chica, llego a la cremallera lateral de  
  
la falda y la fue bajando cautelosamente. La chica jugaba con el cinturón del pantalón  
  
y el, al igual que ella estaba excitado. Reacciono y le dijo.  
  
- NO- rotundo.  
  
- ¿no?- pregunto confundido debido a la situación en la que estaban.- si no puedes lo comprenderé.  
  
- gracias, pero no quiero hacerlo tan pronto.  
  
ella se vistió rápidamente y se marcho dejando a un Ron muy confundido. Al rato se vistió y se marcho.  
  
Ella camino despacio por los pasillos que dirigían a la sala común de   
  
Gryffindor, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien le toco el culo, ella no se giro pero   
  
dijo un poco enfadada:  
  
- déjame Ron.  
  
- jajaja, a mi no me compares con Weasley, querida.- su voz fría y   
  
arrogante que arrastraba las silabas se distinguía perfectamente al perteneciente de esta.  
  
Ella se giro bruscamente y le dio una buena bofetada en la cara a Malfoy, que se le quedo marcada.  
  
el se quedo pasmado por la reacción de la chica. Ella en cambio se marcho muy enfadada, y cuando llego  
  
a la sala común y en su habitación se encontró a Lavander y Parvati,a   
  
las cuales ni las saludo de lo enfadada que estaba, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama.  
  
****  
  
A la mañana siguiente ella se despertó a las 8:30, se ducho, se puso el uniforme y la túnica, y bajo a la  
  
sala común. Allí estaba Ron esperándola. Cuando la vio llegar se levanto del rojo sofá y la sonrió ampliamente  
  
- ¿que tal has dormido? mi amorcito.  
  
- muy bien gracias- se había levantado de un humor de perros pero si   
  
querían   
  
arreglar las cosas no se podía poner borde con Ron, ya que ella le quería realmente.  
  
- vamos a desayunar, que tengo hambre.- ella pensó " que raro".  
  
En el desayuno Harry les miraba muy raro, no sabia que se habían reconciliado y cuando ellos entraron mucha gente  
  
los miro extrañados, y algunos de ellos dándose cuenta les aplaudieron.   
  
Ellos se pusieron rojos puesto que no se lo esperaban, pero Harry no se había enterado, o no   
  
quería enterarse.  
  
Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron ha hablar.  
  
- ¿que toca ahora?- pregunto Hermione algo despistada.  
  
- que raro, tu nunca te olvidas del horario, ¿que pasa?- dijo Harry.  
  
- Pociones- dijo Ron un poco fastidiado por el comentario y por la clase, no   
  
sabia si decirle a Harry lo de ella y el. Tampoco sabia como se lo tomaría.  
  
- lo que me faltaba ya, el...- se calló la boca, al saber como la   
  
miraban todos los de su mesa- Snape.  
  
- Herm, ¿ te pones conmigo?, es que como me suspenda...- dijo Neville.  
  
Hermione miro a Ron, y este la miraba diciéndole que no. Harry dijo:  
  
- Yo me pondré contigo Neville, deja que ella se ponga con Ron. ( N/AS cacho indirecta, muerto de celos)  
  
Tomaron su desayuno y se fueron a las mazmorras. Cuando llegaron los de Slytherin ya estaban sentados  
  
y algunos Gryffindor. Hermione evito la mirada de Malfoy, que le inspeccionaba. Crabbe y Goyle estaban  
  
comiendo pasteles por debajo de la mesa, aun Snape no estaba. Los que   
  
llegaron se sentaron. y llegó el profesor, con el pelo mas graso que nunca. (N/AS que asco).  
  
- NO QUIERO NINGUN RUIDO EN EL AULA.- dijo silenciando la clase, ya que estaban muy alborotados.- señores  
  
Crabbe y Goyle robar comida del comedor esta prohibida y mas si se utiliza en clase.- los muchachos  
  
dejaron de comer y se lo guardaron.  
  
- vamos ha hacer hoy una poción para memorizar cosas rápidamente. Abran su libro por la pagina 1188 y pónganse  
  
a hacerla. Rápido y quiero silencio.  
  
Ignorando la advertencia de Snape, Ron se puso a hablar con Herm inmediatamente sobre lo que había pasado y que le  
  
había echado mucho de menos, todo esto mientras todos estaban en silencio escuchándolo todo para contarlo  
  
sobre todo Parvati y Lavander.  
  
- señorita Granger, ¿como se atreve a hablar en mi clase? cámbiese con Parkinson (la pareja de Malfoy, su alumno  
  
favorito) y usted Parkinson siéntese con Weasley. Y como me suspendan...- dijo mirando despectivamente a Pansy y  
  
a Ron.  
  
- pero profesor....esque con Malfoy...- dijo recordando lo de anoche y mirando a Ron por su desgracia.  
  
-Cuestiona la opinion de un profesor señorita Granger.-dijo mirándola con cara de estar a punto de decir 10 puntos  
  
menos para Gryffindor.-Muy bien pues 10 puntos menos para su casa.  
  
-Genial...  
  
-Decía algo..,por que si así fuese...  
  
-NO, no nada que ya me ponía al lado de Malfoy.  
  
Se sentó a su lado mirándole de reojo mientras Malfoy cortaba una raíz de mandrágora. Se puso a sacar sus cosas  
  
y seguir haciendo el caldo para la poción. Hermione vio que Malfoy sacaba un papel  
  
y se ponía a escribir de repente. Supuso que estaría apuntando algún detalle de su poción.  
  
Pero se equivocaba. A los pocos segundos el Slytherin le paso un cacho de pergamino.  
  
En el ponía lo siguiente:  
  
QUE CULO MAS DURO, GRANGER. QUIEN LO HUBIERA DICHO.  
  
Y QUE TE VOY A CONTAR DE OTRA PARTE DE TU ANATOMIA QUE TAMBIEM  
  
HA LLAMADO MI ATENCION, INCLUSO HA LLEGADO A EXCITARME.  
  
CONTESTA...  
  
Se guardó la nota en la mano y dijo con voz clara:  
  
-Profesor Snape ¿puede hacerme el favor de venir un momento?.  
  
Malfoy puso cara de duda y su rostro se torno mas pálido de lo normal.  
  
-Claro señorita Granger.-dijo mientras se acercaba apresuradamente.  
  
-Es que el señor Malfoy... me ha pasado esta nota.- Malfoy puso cara de te vas a enterar,  
  
y después evito la mirada de Snape y también la de Ron que había levantado la cabeza bruscamente,  
  
ya que el Slytherin estaba muy rojo.  
  
Snape leyó en alto la nota. Todos se rieron, menos Malfoy y Ron, que se encontraba un poco   
  
confundido y se sentía abochornado.  
  
-Muy bien por la nota grosera que le ha escrito a la señorita y por las escandalosas risas he de quitar a  
  
Slytherin 15 puntos, pero como los Gryffindor también rieron les quitare 5. Todos miraron a Malfoy con odio.  
  
-Y en cuanto a usted señor Malfoy deberá asistir esta noche a mi despacho.-Hermione sonrió- ¿Le hace gracia Granger?  
  
no me gustan los chivatos. Usted se reunirá con el señor Malfoy y conmigo esta noche, esta castigada por  
  
bocazas que lo sepa.  
  
Siguieron la clase en silencio, pero Malfoy no pudo evitar susurrarle a la chica:  
  
-A mi no se me humilla, y menos delante de Snape, ten cuidadito- dijo mirando su cuerpo de arriba a abajo  
  
con mirada picara.  
  
Salieron del aula y Ron esperaba a Hermione en el pasillo para ir a la siguiente clase, cuando Malfoy paso a su  
  
lado, el se acerco al Slytherin y le dio un empujón mientras le decía:  
  
- No vuelvas a hablar del culo de mi novia, no te vuelvas a acercar a ella.  
  
- Veo que Granger no te ha dicho nada.- dijo con tono arrogante y mirándole por encima del hombro.  
  
Ron se giro para mirar a Hermione y le dijo:  
  
- ¿De que habla?  
  
- De... esto... bueno.- tartamudeo Granger.  
  
- Díselo ya sabelotodo, solo te dejaste tocar el culo, no fue para tanto.  
  
- Puto Malfoy, lárgate y ojala te pudras en el infierno, Hurón.-dijo Hermione.  
  
Malfoy se fue con paso agigantado y una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
- Hermiooone - empezó Ron.  
  
- Joder déjalo Ron, iba por el pasillo y me toco el culo, le pegue una torta y me largué. Toca Herbologia, nos quitaran  
  
puntos.  
  
- vale pero...  
  
- vamos - dijo perdiendo la paciencia y acogiéndole de la mano.  
  
Las demás clases trascurrieron sin mas incidentes. Paso la tarde paseando con Ron por el castillo. Parecía que nunca se   
  
hubieran enfadado. Se separo de Ron para dirigirse al despacho del profesor de pociones.  
  
Llego a las mazmorras, se paro delante de la puerta del despacho, y   
  
llamo suavemente. Abrió la puerta y la cruzo temerosa, Malfoy ya estaba allí esperando a que el profesor llegara.  
  
El chico iba a abrir la boca para decir una de sus frasecitas, pero el profesor llego de golpe y dijo con voz  
  
ácida :  
  
-Que bien que ya han llegado. Porque no va ha ser solo esta noche, serán tres más...  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
AHI LES DEJAMOS, SI NOS MANDAN REVIEW, TENDRAN MAS CAPITULOS DE LOS GUAYS.   
  
NOS GUSTO MUCHO LA NOTITA Y CON ESO NOS REIMOS MUCHO, ESPERO QUE USTEDES SE HAYAN REIDO TAMBIEN, Y SOBRE TODO  
  
CON "Esneip" o "Esnape" o SNAPE JAJAJA.  
  
MANDEN REVIEW NOS HACE MUCHA ILUSION Y NOS ANIMAN MUCHO.  
  
DEDICADO A NURIA, QUE SI LO LEYERA LE GUSTARIA MUCHO, QUE SEPA QUE LA QUEREMOS MUCHO Y QUE SE LO DEDICAMOS CON   
  
MUCHO CARIÑO, Y QUE NO SE SOFOQUE CON ALGUNOS CAPULLOS.  
  
BESOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 


	4. Un castigo de lujuria

POR GINNY Y SARUKY.  
  
HOLA A TODOS, AQUI VOLVEMOS CON OTRO CAPITULO.  
  
EL AMOR ES IMPOSIBLE SE VUELVE MAS LUJURIOSO QUE NUNCA O NO.  
  
BUENO EN TODO CASO ESTA LA INCORPORACION DE BENJAMIN FALLS.   
  
Y PARA TODAS LAS QUE LES GUSTE MALFOY AQUI TINEN PARA ABURRIR. APUESTO A QUE LES GUSTARIA ESTAR EN EL PELLEJO   
  
DE HERMIONE. DISFRUTEN  
  
CAPITULO 4: UN CASTIGO DE LUJURIA.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
- No me interrumpan, 10 puntos menos para sus casas.- dijo Snape casi gritando- y como iba diciendo,  
  
serán tres días mas y hoy tendrán que corregir los exámenes de los   
  
alumnos de 1º. Hasta luego y buenas noches, que se diviertan.- dijo mientras se iba.  
  
- Será cabrón- dijo Herm.  
  
- No utilices el registro vulgar de la lengua en clase (N/AS Dedicado a la de lengua)- dijo Malfoy acercándose a  
  
ella.  
  
- Vamos a corregir, y menos charlar.- mientras se sentaba en una silla.  
  
Malfoy se sentó a su lado y empezó a corregir cuando noto que la respiración de la chica era agitada.  
  
El se canso de oírla y la pregunto:  
  
- ¿Que narices te pasa Granger?  
  
- Me molestas- dijo ella escupiendo las palabras con asco.  
  
- jjajajjajajjajjajja ¿te molesta mi presencia? Mola.  
  
- Me desconcentras.  
  
- Vamos Granger esto esta tirado.- mientras ponía las notas como quería,   
  
según la casa. A los de Gryffindor los suspendía.  
  
Pasaron 10 minutos con un silencio incomodo y Malfoy poso su cálida   
  
mano en la pierna desnuda de la chica. Ella se asusto.  
  
- ¿Que haces Malfoy? Quita tu garra de mi pierna.- dijo con tono amenazante.  
  
- ¿Crees que me iba a dejar que me jodas?, quizás debería joderte yo a ti.  
  
- La venganza es mala Malfoy.- dijo Hermione muy tranquila, ya que un Gryffindor había sacado un nueve y estaba  
  
orgullosa de su casa.  
  
Malfoy se levanto y oponiéndose muy cerca de su cara le dijo:  
  
- No me vaciles "sangre sucia". Me la has jugado y me la vas a pagar.  
  
- jaja- risa sarcástica de Hermione.- no puedes hacerme nada Malfoy.  
  
- ¿NO?- dijo poniendo cara de malo haciendo que Hermione se asustara un poco.  
  
Malfoy la cogió del brazo y la levanto de su asiento bruscamente, la chica   
  
respiraba agitadamente mientras le miraban esos ojos fríos y grises.  
  
- Yo puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera- dijo el amenazándola- Hasta Potter te dominó.  
  
- Déjame ya, Malfoy no saques temas que no te incumben.  
  
- Por favor,- dijo escupiendo las palabras con sarcasmo- si todo el colegio lo sabe,  
  
te has convertido en una ramera Granger, eso no lo hace ni Pansy.  
  
- Me estas sacando de mis casillas- dijo la chica sacando la varita del bolsillo de su túnica.  
  
- ¿Quieres un duelo?, pues lo tendrás aunque no me responsabilizo de como acabes.  
  
- Muy bien.  
  
- A si será entonces.- Draco saco su varita, apunto a la chica que se   
  
encontraba en el centro del aula.- Las damas primero- dijo en tono sarcástico y seductor.  
  
- !!!Rictusempra¡¡¡- Grito la Gryffindor.  
  
Malfoy se fue 3 metros mas lejos de donde estaba y, por suerte para él,   
  
aterrizo en la silla del profesor de pociones, que amortiguo su caída ya que estaba recubierto de piel.  
  
- !!!Accio varita¡¡¡¡- la varita de la chica se escurrió de entre sus   
  
dedos y fue volando hasta la mano de Malfoy, quien reía divertido al ver la cara que la chica había puesto.-   
  
Si la quieres acércate a buscarla.  
  
- Este no es un duelo justo- grito la chica roja de furia.  
  
- Si quieres que continuemos ven.  
  
La chica se enfureció y empezó a andar hacia el tranquila y sigilosamente,   
  
cuando llego a medio metro de el le pego un puñetazo en todo el ojo, fue tan deprisa que el chico no pudo   
  
esquivarlo, y se balanceo hacia atrás y hacia alante, hasta que al final cayo encima del pecho de Hermione y   
  
esta cogió su varita de sus manos, y se alejo de el dejando a un Draco muy dolido en el suelo.   
  
Ella se giro de golpe y le miro fijamente mientras se intentaba levantar.  
  
- Te vas a enterar.- dijo quejándose de dolor.  
  
- Petrificus totalus.- dijo ella secamente.  
  
Malfoy se quedo de inmediato inmóvil y no pudo terminar su parte del trabajo, se limito a ver como  
  
Hermione lo hacia tranquilamente.  
  
- Debí hacer esto desde el principio.- dijo ella con aire de superioridad.  
  
Una vez hubo terminado el trabajo se marcho, dejando a un Draco congelado y con un ojo morado.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Un rayo de sol se poso en su cara y Herimione se despertó. Parvati y Lavander estaban montando jaleo  
  
en el cuarto por no saber que ponerse, los pendientes azules o los   
  
verdes con sus pulseras a juego.  
  
Ella se fue a duchar con jabón de Té Verde, y se puso el uniforme. Ya   
  
solo quedaba peinarse, se tomo la poción rizadora (que riza decentemente) y se marcho dejando a dos   
  
chicas indecisas.  
  
Bajo a la sala común, que estaba vacía y se marcho al comedor con paso   
  
rápido. Su mesa estaba bastante vacía, solo con alumnos de 1º y 2º con los que la chica no   
  
tenia relación. Hermione desayuno tranquilamente y se marcho a la lechucearía a mandarle una carta a sus   
  
padres, que la semana que viene se irían a España.  
  
Después fue al aula de DCAO, donde todos los Gryffindor y la mayoría de los Slytherin estaban sentados  
  
alrededor de la mesa vacía del profesor. Malfoy no estaba presente, quizás   
  
se había pasado un poco con el, tal vez le pidiera disculpas esta noche, solo tal vez.  
  
Se sentó al lado de Ron, que le había reservado un espacio.  
  
- ¿Que tal ayer con el castigo con Malfoy? Ayer no te vi.  
  
- De maravilla.  
  
Fueron interrumpidos por una voz chillona y con pito.  
  
- Buenos días clase. Hoy vamos a hacer un improvisado examen. Venga todos prepárense.  
  
Hermione empezó a hacer el examen y como siempre se lo sabia todo, en   
  
cambio Ron se las deseaba para dar  
  
una respuesta correcta. Harry parecía saber algunas cosas, pero otras se las   
  
preguntaba a Dean por lo bajini, este tampoco sabia mucho.  
  
- Granger espero que esta vez no saque un 10, porque tendría un   
  
problema mental muy grave.- dijo Benjamin Falls muy frió y con voz tan chillona que había que  
  
taparse los oídos. Pero su expresión había sido de cachondeo.  
  
-No se preocupe profesor sacare 9,99 - Hermione dijo con voz ridícula y   
  
cara de buena, mientras ponía una palabra mal aposta.  
  
- Jajajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaa-rió con su peculiar y escandalosa risa- eso espero Gregar.  
  
- Es Granger señor Falls.  
  
La clase termino sin mas acontecimientos. Y el día fue aburrido,   
  
sobretodo la clase de encantamientos y cuidado de criaturas mágicas.  
  
Tampoco Malfoy apareció en estas clases ni en ninguna de las otras,   
  
como era posible tampoco había sido para tanto.  
  
Pero esta noche seguro le vería si se saltaba el castigo de Snape las   
  
lavaría claras.  
  
Paso la tarde en la Biblioteca, no vio a Ron, porque había muchos   
  
deberes de aritmancia, y además Ron tenia entrenamiento de Quidditch.  
  
Cuando hubieron dado las diez(ya habían cenado)se dirigió a las   
  
mazmorras para cumplir su castigo, pensando en si Malfoy iría, no sabia porque pero quería verle.  
  
Abrió la gruesa puerta de madera de ébano y se encontró con Snape que   
  
estaba solo.  
  
- Llegas la primera Granger, enhorabuena, te toca la mejor parte del   
  
castigo, tendrás que ir al bosque prohibido, en busca de una planta milenaria, la rosa dorada, sus pétalos tienen   
  
propiedades maravillosas y maravillosamente peligrosas- Snape rió fríamente- no podrás tocarla, con las manos o te   
  
quemaras, el fuego se extenderá por tu piel ya que es muy inflamable al contacto con la piel de las brujas.  
  
- ¿Que?- dijo Herm algo asustada.  
  
- Tranquila Gramger te daré unos guantes, te advierto tampoco podrás inhalar su aroma o tu piel se llenara de  
  
vernáculos y verrugas.  
  
- Bueno y Malfoy que- dijo ella pensando que si seria verdad que era la mejor parte del castigo.  
  
- A Malfoy ya se lo diré, debe traerme por lo menos cinco ejemplares.   
  
Vallase ahora mismo- dijo dándole unas tijeras y unos guantes sacados del cajón de su mesa.  
  
- Iremos juntos Granger espera - dijo una voz áspera que arrastraba las   
  
palabras la chica se giro aunque ya sabia quien era, rió disimuladamente al ver el ojo morado da   
  
el Slytherin-¿que es lo que debo coger yo profesor?.  
  
- Hola Malfoy, tu cojeras el extremo opuesto de la planta de Granger,   
  
la rosa plateada, sus propiedades mágicas son que sus pétalos sirven para hacer potentes filtros de amor, que   
  
solo hacen efecto en las brujas no en los magos. La bruja que inhale su olor quedara enamorada durante unas horas   
  
del mago que se la ofrezca.  
  
- Muy bien vamonos- dijo Malfoy cogiendo a Hermione.  
  
************************************************  
  
Llegaron a los lindes del bosque oscuro, Malfoy hizo salir una potente   
  
luz de su varita.  
  
- Comencemos a buscar Granger, Haber quien encuentra antes la maldita   
  
rosa.  
  
Malfoy y ella se separaron para buscar en diferentes lugares, tenia que   
  
encontrar esa rosa y solo pensaba en eso.  
  
Después de un rato buscando Hermione encontró la suya, era muy bonita   
  
pero tenia que tener mucho cuidado. La corto, y al lado pudo observar que se encontraba la rosa plateada.   
  
Era la mas bella que había visto en su vida, iluminada por dos rayos de luna. Era incluso mas   
  
bonita que la que tenia en su mano.  
  
Hermione corto sus cinco rosas y muy orgullosa dijo:  
  
- Bueno Malfoy parece que te he ganado yo ya tengo mis cinco rosas.  
  
- Yo también acabo de encontrar la ultima, Granger yo no soy tonto ya   
  
sabia que las dos crecían cerca a si que esperaba a que tu las encontraras y después las cogía.  
  
- Capullo  
  
- ¿Quieres olerla Granger?- dijo con recochineo y una sonrisa en la   
  
cara.  
  
- No gracias.  
  
- Stupefy (aturde a quien lo recibe)-grito Malfoy  
  
La chica se sintió mareada y cayo al suelo, y quedo de rodillas.  
  
El Slytherin aprovecho la ocasión y le acerco la rosa a la nariz  
  
-Huele Granger ya veras que divertido, ayer me pusiste un ojo morado   
  
¿no te habías fijado?, y además me dejaste en ridículo pues bien ahora me voy a vengar de todo de una sola vez.  
  
Hermione se levanto del suelo, y miro a Malfoy, nunca le había parecido   
  
tan guapo como aquella vez (N/AS pues que tonta y que poco observadora porque esta para comérselo y con lo que quede   
  
mojar pan jaja).  
  
De repente sintió que Ron se le iba de la cabeza y esta la ocupaba   
  
aquel chico rubio de ojos grises. Sintió la necesidad de besarle. Se acerco a el y le abrazo con una sonrisa, rió   
  
nerviosamente, y le pego un empujón, este cayo al suelo, la chica se agacho y se puso encima de el, le   
  
acarició el rostro y Draco la abrazo, entonces...  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
LES GUSTO EL FINAL ¿EH?  
  
PUES SI QUIEREN SABER LO QUE PASA DEJENOS MUCHOS REVIEWS.  
  
DIDICADO A HELENA. QUE LA QUEREMOS MUCHO Y NOS HACE REIR. LEER EL FIC DE ELLA. HARRY POTTER Y EL GIRATIEMPO DEL   
  
GIRATIEMPO. ESTA MUY BIEN.  
  
BSS.   
  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. 


	5. Interrumpidos por

POR SARUKY Y GINNY:  
  
HOLA CHICOS/AS. ¿K TAL OS VA? ESPERO K NO KEDEIS DECEPCIONADOS CON ESTE CAPI Y OS GUSTE MUCHO.  
  
MANDAR REVIEW PORFI K NOS DESANIMAMOS MUCHO AL ESCRIBIR SI NO MANDAIS. ESTE CAPITULO OS VA A SORPRENDER APARTE K OS VAIS A REIR.  
  
BESOS  
  
CAPITULO 5: INTERRRUMPIDOS POR....  
  
Entonces oyeron una voz y unos pasos lentos detrás de ellos, pero como estaban tan concentrados en lo que iban a hacer,  
  
no le dieron importancia. Siguieron ahí en el suelo sintiendo el calor de cada uno sumergidos en una sensación  
  
maravillosa y diferente.   
  
Cuando Hermione iba a besar a Draco una voz escandalizada y conocida grito:  
  
- ¿QUE SE CREEN QUE HACEN?  
  
Los chicos se separaron bruscamente y se dejaron de tocar y se levantaron rápidamente. Observaron perplejos a quien  
  
tenían delante.   
  
- Nada profesor.- dijo Hermione intentando solucionar el problema ahora planteado, mientras le metía mano a Draco  
  
disimuladamente. Sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes hacia él. Algo la empujaba a hacerlo y a quererlo. Sin embargo, Draco  
  
seguía ahí de pie, con cara de vergüenza, sin saber que decir. El hecho de que el profesor les hubiera pillado podía  
  
suponer un trauma para el resto de los Slytherin.  
  
- No, yo creía que estaban apunto de hacer..., y por favor señorita Granger, saque su mano del pantalón de Malfoy.- dijo  
  
Benjamin Falls porque no sabia de que iba la cosa.- Tendré que decírselo a los jefes de sus casas. Les quitaran puntos por  
  
esto- sonrío y miro a Malfoy.  
  
- Espero señor Falls, solo es un castigo, nada mas, dígaselo a Snape si quiere, y ademas si nos ha visto en tal situación,  
  
no es lo que usted piensa, Granger se cayo y me empujo y yo caí debajo.- dijo Malfoy como si hubiera sido una idea genial.  
  
- Vale señorita Granger deje de sobar a Malfoy, ya le he advertido. Iremos a hablar ahora mismo con Snape.  
  
Benjamin Falls se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el castillo seguido por Malfoy, que tenia a la lapa de  
  
Granger encima abrazándole y sonriendo, sino hubiera estado el profesor le hubiera comido a besos.  
  
Llegaron a las mazmorras y Snape estaba allí, el profesor de DCAO atravesó el umbral de la puerta y grito a el  
  
hombre de negro y grasiento cabello que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta:  
  
- Profesor Snape, ¿sabe usted algo acerca de estos alumnos?.  
  
- Pues claro , esta noche están castigados conmigo. ¿por que? ¿han hacho algo indebido?.  
  
- PUES CLARO, CREE QUE VENGO A ESTE DESPACHO REPUGNANTE POR GUSTO- dijo mirando las botes llenos de extrañas  
  
sustancias que había repartidas por toda la habitación.   
  
- Bueno, profesor creo que ese no es el adjetivo mas adecuado para referirse a mi despacho.  
  
- Bueno ya, esa es su opinión.  
  
- Vale ya, ¿que han hecho?  
  
- Pues iba yo hacia...- mientras tanto Draco era el que tenia mas conciencia de la situación ya que Hermione seguía  
  
metiéndole mano por todos los lados (le gustaba pero no lo iba a reconocer), se quedo perplejo al ver a Falls era el  
  
primer profesor al que Snape daba la razón. Sabia que este le castigaría por haberle obligado a oler la rosa a Hermine.   
  
Pero bueno ella no era del todo consciente, siempre podía mentir lo malo seria que cuando volviera a la realidad diría   
  
lea verdad.-... y el chico me dijo que hablara con usted.  
  
- Muy bien Benjamin ha venido al sitio adecuado puede marcharse ya- dijo mientras casi empujaba a el profesor de   
  
DCAO fuera del despacho. Una vez hizo esto cerro la puerta, cogió aire y dijo mirando a Draco- Lo que has hecho señor  
  
Malfoy esta muy mal, como se te ocurre dejar que la señorita Granger huela esa planta, tendrás que acompañaría la  
  
enfermería y mañana cuando recupere su estado natural- dijo dedicándole una mirada de asco a Granger- ella me contara  
  
lo que paso realmente, le daré unas gotas de poción de la verdad, si no me lo cuenta. Espero que lo de esta noche  
  
halla sido un accidente señor Malfoy, no me gusta la idea de que use sustancias peligrosas con sus compañeros, y menos  
  
me gusta que a usted precisamente le guste Granger.  
  
- Pero profesor yo...  
  
Cállese señor Malfoy, mañana la chica me lo contara así le ahorrare el mal trago.   
  
Draco camino hacia la salida mientras la Gryffindor le abrazaba por la cintura y le susurraba al iodo cosas obscenas.  
  
- Por cierto señor Malfoy ¿se lo dirá al señor Weasley? o... ¿cree que se lo dirá ella?- Snape rió  
  
Caminaron por los pasillos, estaban oscuros, Draco iba pensando en que le haría el jefe de la casa Slytherin. La verdad  
  
es que estaba perdido ella se lo contaría y le castigarían.  
  
Se detuvieron a la puerta de la enfermería. Malfoy llamo a la puerta, la señora Pomfrey abrió.  
  
- Si... que os ocurre muchachos... ooooohhhhhh-dijo al ver que la chica estaba desabrochándole los botones del pantalón.  
  
- Ha olido una rosa plateada.  
  
- Uuuummmm, bien que pase y se siente en una camilla. Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te... bueno que te vayas.  
  
Hermione paso y la enfermera le hizo tomarse una poción repugnante que sabia a vísceras de vaca. Tendría que   
  
quedarse toda la noche allí, sin Draco. Bueno que se le iba a hacer.  
  
***  
  
A la mañana siguiente cuando Hermione despertó no recordaba nada.  
  
Asistió a todas sus clases junto con sus compañeros y con Ron, su novio. Malfoy no había asistido a ninguna clase.  
  
Seria por que como tenia un ojo morado le daba vergüenza.  
  
Después de cenar tenia planeado jugar al ajedrez mágico con Ron. Salía del gran comedor cuando una voz masculina  
  
le refirió:  
  
- ¿A donde vas Granger, no estas castigada a caso?  
  
- Es cierto, adiós Ron mañana te veo.  
  
- Esta bien- Ron cogió a Hermione y le dio un apasionado beso delante de Malfoy, Harry y Seamus que también iba con  
  
ellos, ardían de envidia- te veo mañana.  
  
Los dos fueron caminando lentamente hacia el despacho y cuando llegaron a la puerta uno de ellos habló:  
  
- Bueno Granger, pasa tu primero.  
  
Ella paso al despacho y Snape, que estaba allí, dijo:  
  
- Señor Malfoy usted se puede ir, ya no tendrán mas castigos, no me hará falta esta noche.- Malfoy se fue muy contento,  
  
pero preocupado.  
  
- Y yo me tengo que quedar no es justo.  
  
- Cálmese señorita Granger y siéntese. Dígame que paso ayer.  
  
- No se, recogí mis rosas y cuando me fui me lo encontré, el me apunto con su varita y a partir de ahí no me acuerdo de  
  
nada.  
  
- Lo que suponía, ayer ocurrió un incidente. Tome esta poción y lo podrá recordar. Bébasela.  
  
- Esta bien.- ella empezó a tragar una poción de color naranja y que sabia a esa fruta. Pronto sintió que muchas cosas  
  
le venían a la mente.  
  
- y bien...- dijo Snape esperando una respuesta.  
  
- Me lanzo el hechizo Stupefy y me dio a oler una de las rosas plateadas, al principio me encontré mal,pero luego sentí   
  
que no podía resistirme a Malfoy, le tire al suelo y estaba dispuesta a tener sexo con el. Pero en ese momento apareció  
  
Benjamin Falls. - dijo esto rápidamente un poco roja y a continuación exploto-  
  
¿Me puedo marchar?  
  
- Si.  
  
- ¿Va a castigarnos?  
  
- No, márchese, Malfoy tendrá trabajo extra.  
  
  
  
La chica se marcho a su sala común. Cuando llego todos estaban durmiendo, y ella se metió en su habitación, y se quedo   
  
pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. ¿se lo diría a Ron? Si, pero después de vacaciones no quería que se   
  
preocupase, solo esperaba que Malfoy no cantara. Se puso el pijama y se me  
  
tío a dormir.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Había llegado la navidad y todo había sido tranquilo, a Malfoy se le había quitado el morado y pudo volver a   
  
clase. Las cosas con Ron seguían muy bien, lo pasarían muy bien estas navidades.   
  
Era la primera mañana de navidad, fuera todo estaba nevado, mas de lo normal, pues era uno de los inviernos mas  
  
fríos. Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca con Ron, haciendo todos los deberes, aunque este se quejaba mucho.  
  
Querían terminarlos todos para así poder estar todo el tiempo juntos. Por la noche iba a haber un banquete   
  
pero el comedor estaría prácticamente vacío, y todos tendrían que sentarse en la misma mesa, porque había muy  
  
poca gente, incluso Harry se había ido con su padrino. También se quedaría Malfoy, cosa que no terminaba de  
  
agradar a Hermione, por el castigo.   
  
- ¿Que te queda Hermione?- pregunto Ron.  
  
- Márchate si quieres, me queda Aritmancia y algo de Pociones.  
  
- Si... yo ya lo he acabado todo- Hermione sabia que no era verdad pero le dejaría que se fuera- Me voy  
  
adiós.  
  
- Adiós nos vemos en el lago a las 5.  
  
Cuando ya solamente le quedaba pociones y se hallaba frente a su pergamino, dudando si tenia que poner   
  
pelos de unicornio o escamas de dragón. Cuando oyó que alguien le decía:  
  
- Yo que tu pondria las escamas de dragón.- Hermione se giro y vio la cara pensativa de aquel chico rubio.   
  
- ¿Como lo sabes Malfoy?  
  
- Pues por que yo ya he terminado los deberes "extra" y los normales que Snape me mando - dijo resaltando  
  
EXTRA.  
  
- Te lo ganaste.  
  
- MENTIRA, TU LO PROVOCASTE MALDITA GRANGER.  
  
- ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhb - dijo la señorita Pince poniendo cara de chupada.  
  
- Perdón- dijo Malfoy en tono burlón y con la sonrisa en la boca.   
  
- Si te lo mereces por haberme hecho oler esas rosas.  
  
- Pues a ti parecía gustarte, no dejabas de meterme mano....- dijo riéndose y recordando la escena.  
  
- O te callas o te....  
  
- ¿Que?-dijo en tono seco  
  
- Te odio, eres un capullo insensible, y un gilipollas que no tiene respeto por nada ni por nadie.  
  
- No tengo porque ser sensible contigo Granger, porque no eres mi novia... aunque si quisieras serlo...- Hermione  
  
puso cara de sorpresa y de duda - NO, no ,no yo no soportaría tener que besar a una sangre sucia.  
  
- Me largo, y que sepas que yo tampoco soportaría tener que besar a un engreído, cerdo, prepotente de pelo   
  
engominado que no sabe mas que hace daño a la gente y hacérselo a si mismo.  
  
- Así que una frase fácil de palabras con ñoñería y te marchas, ¿creía que eras una autentica Gryffindor?  
  
¿no es la valentía vuestra mejor cualidad? me das asco.  
  
- Tu si que me das asco Malfoy- dijo esto y acto seguido le escupió justo en todo el ojo.  
  
Miro su cara de sorpresa y se marcho contenta de su heroica hazaña, había escupido a Malfoy en medio de la  
  
biblioteca y todos lo habían visto.   
  
Después de esto no le cabía duda de que no volvería a acercarse a ella en todas las vacaciones o...¿si?  
  
Hermione subió a la torre Gryffindor, dejo sus libros y se puso la bufanda y una túnica de abrigo, no tenia   
  
ganas de comer nada se le había quitado el hambre por el incidente así que decidió que como todavía era   
  
pronto se quedaría un rato en su cuarto hachada sobre la cama. Se puso a darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido en la   
  
biblioteca y así del mucho pensar y el poco moverse se quedo dormida profundamente.  
  
Se despertó a las 4 y decidió bajar al lago, no tardo mucho en llegar puesto que ya estaba vestida (se había quedado  
  
dormida con la ropa) y los pasillos estaban totalmente vacíos por la hora y el frió.  
  
Por fin llego al lago y se sentó en la misma piedra de siempre, solo que esta vez no metió los pies en el agua pues  
  
esta estaba congelada.  
  
En ese momento y sin quererlo comenzó a recordar aquella maldita escena, que se había quedado grabada a fuego  
  
en su mente, por eso le era tan difícil continuar con Ron, no sabia si todo lo que se había dicho entonces era por  
  
despecho o era real.  
  
TA TA TACHAN, TA TA TACHAN.   
  
  
  
MANDAR REVIEW PORFI, Y YA SE QUE SOMOS PESADAS PERO ES QUEREMOS VUESTRAS OPINIONES, IDEAS, INKIETUDES, PREFERENCIAS.  
  
MANDARNOS E- MAILS. HABLAR CON NOSOTRAS. CONTARNOS VUESTRA VIDA SI KEREIS.   
  
DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE NOS HABEIS DEJADO REVIEW HASTA AHORA. A HELENA, A SAKURA SHIDOU, QUE ES MUY MAJA, Y A LAS   
  
DEMAS K NO SOIS MENOS.  
  
OS KEREMOS.  
  
BESOS 


	6. Un recuerdo doloroso

POR SARUKY Y GINNY:  
  
BUENO.... AQUI EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO 6 PARA LOS QUE OS QUEDASTEIS CON LAS GANAS...JEJE  
  
PERO BUENO... LO CORTAMOS POR UNA BUENA RAZON, PARA QUE NO OS QUEDARAIS A MEDIAS EN LA HISTORIA.  
  
PERO GINNY Y SARUKY HAN VUELTO A LA CARGA.....  
  
ASI QUE TODOS TEMBLADDDDDDD....JEJEJEE.... LO SIENTO HOY ESTOY UN POCO TONTAAA(GINNY)  
  
LO QUE PASA ES QUE COMO ACABAMOS DE REENCONTRARNOS DESPUES DE TIEMPO SIN VERNOSSSSS...  
  
BUENO LO QUE OS ESTOY CONTANDO NO OS IMPORTA..... BUENO SOLO DECIR QUE NUESTROS VERANOS VAN MUY BIEN  
  
Y QUE ESPERAMOS QUE LOS VUESTROS TAMBIEN LO VALLAN, Y PARA LOS QUE TIENEN CLASE...PUES QUE NO SE NOS   
  
ABURRAN, QUE PARA ESO ESTAMOSS AQUI...  
  
BESOSS Y A LEER MUCHO.  
  
CAPITULO 6: UN RECUERDO DOLOROSO.  
  
************************* FLASH BACK DE RON Y HERMIONE ****************   
  
Hermione llego muy cansada a la torre Gryffindor había ido todo el camino llorando, decidió meterse en la cama.   
  
Pero no pudo dormir nada la imagen de ella y Harry besándose en aquel oscuro pasillo la perturbaba y lo que era  
  
aun peor alguien les había visto, ¿quien podría ser?fuera quien fuese estaba levantado a deshora y si era un  
  
desconocido no diría nada... ¿o si, lo diría? se durmió muy tarde.  
  
A la mañana siguiente noto las especulaciones de algunas personas cualquier cuchicheo cual quier mirada la parecía   
  
acusadora pero de momento Ron no daba señal de nada ¿que le estaría pasando por la cabeza? esa era la gran duda de   
  
Hermione.  
  
Durante la comida muchas miradas se dirigieron hacia ella, esto le parecería normal si no fuera por lo ocurrido pero  
  
solo una persona no se atrevía a decir nada ni siquiera a mirarla. Se estaba portando como un cobarde algo inusual,  
  
podía enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort pero no a su mejor amigo. Si, Harry le había defraudado. Ya sabia que, pasara lo  
  
que pasara, Harry no daría la cara por ella.  
  
Esa noche mientras Hermione dormía, alguien la movió, abrió los ojos, y vio a Ron muy enfadado que secamente dijo:  
  
- Vamos, tenemos que hablar.  
  
- ¿ Para que Ron?- dijo adormilada y sin embargo temiéndose lo peor.  
  
- Vamos, rápido. Sal de la cama o te sacare yo.- dijo mas malhumorado todavía. A la luz de la luna se podía distinguir  
  
su cabello rojo y su cara totalmente blanca. Los ojos expresaban odio y tristeza.  
  
Ella empezó a asustarse y se levanto rápidamente, se puso una bata, las zapatillas y se fueron tranquilamente.  
  
Por el camino no hablaron nada, pero Hermione sabia qué era lo que pasaba. ¿Que excusa le daría?. No sabia, mejor  
  
le contaría la verdad, menos lo irresistible que fue Harry.   
  
Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al lago y entonces Ron se paro, se giro, ya que iba delante, y poniéndose enfrente  
  
e inspeccionándola de arriba a abajo se paro en sus ojos, le dijo secamente.  
  
- ¿Que paso exactamente con Harry?  
  
- Pues...- ella quería contarle la verdad pero las palabras no salían de su boca.   
  
- ¿Son ciertos los rumores?  
  
- No se, depende de lo que digan.  
  
- Alguien os vio besaros ayer, muy apasionadamente y por lo visto tu no llevabas jersey, y Harry te estaba metiendo  
  
la mano por debajo de la falda. ¿ibais a llegar a mas, si no aparece alguien?  
  
- No, te equivocas. Yo no fui la culpable, fue Harry, y ademas no me quito nada ni metió la mano- mintió Hermione.  
  
- ISINUAS QUE TODA LA CULPA FUE DE HARRY, DOS NO SE BESAN SI UNO NO QUIERE- Grito Ron hecho una furia.  
  
- El me beso, yo no pude hacer nada.- su voz era cada vez mas baja.  
  
- POR FAVOR HERMIONE, TU LE CORRESPONDISTE AL BESO, PODIAS NO HABERLO HECHO.  
  
- El me obligó- Hermione cada vez mentía mas.   
  
- HARRY, NO ME CREO ESO DE HARRY, QUE TE BESARA ES PROBABLE, PERO QUE TE OBLIGARA A HACERO,  
  
ESO NO ME LO CREO.  
  
- Mira Ron, yo ya sabia de lo que querías hablar, estaba decidida a contarte toda la verdad, pero tu no quieres  
  
escucharme ni creer lo que te digo, así que cree lo que quieras, lo que los rumores digan o lo que Harry te cuente,   
  
pero que sepas que la creía que eras de otra forma, era yo. No me esperaba esto de ti. Podías haber sido un poco mas   
  
comprensivo, pero los celos te han vencido. Si algún día me pides explicaciones como debe ser, te lo contare todo   
  
si estas dispuesto a escucharme.  
  
- Pues cuenta, otra mentira mas no me causara ningún dolor.  
  
- Pues no te lo voy a contar, fíate de la de Harry, espero que haya sido honesto, por que yo no quiero recordarlo,  
  
pero que sepas que no hecho otra cosa que arrepentirme desde el suceso.   
  
- Adiós Hermione, Yo te quería, y mucho, y te sigo queriendo, pero no te puedes aprovechar de mi.  
  
Ron se marcho, y nada mas irse Hermione lloro todo lo mas que pudo, se sentía horrible, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.   
  
Se sentía al borde de un precipicio, se había quedado sin su novio y su mejor amigo de un plumazo.  
  
No podía dejar las cosas así pero que hacer ella quería recuperarlos a los dos pero sobretodo a Ron tantas  
  
cosas había compartido con el que le era difícil recordarlas todas. Tenia que hacer algo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se levanto con un aspecto horrible no tenia ganas de ir a clase y menos aun de tener que  
  
verle la cara a Ron y Harry. Pero tenia que hacerlo y también tenia que... tenia que... hablar con Harry, era una  
  
Gryffindor sacaría la valentía de donde pudiese. Lo haría después de clase.  
  
Las clases terminaron pasaron lentas y cada minuto se hacia mas tenso, ademas los de Slytherin no paraban de reírse  
  
y de lanzar indirectas. Pero acabaron en el pasillo (mejor dicho Malfoy acabo en el pasillo)en la clase de DCAO.  
  
Al salir de esta clase Hermione se acerco a Harry y le dijo, bajo la mirada atenta y vigilante de Ron:  
  
- Podemos hablar un momento  
  
- Claro, habla.  
  
- No, en privado.  
  
- No creo que eso sea posible Hermione tenemos que ir a entrenar.- puso una escusa fácil el chico moreno.  
  
- No juegues conmigo, sabes que tienes tiempo de sobra.  
  
- Bueno esta bien.-accedió  
  
- Ya veo que sobro- dijo Ron en un tono sarcástico.  
  
- Adiós- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a uno de los jardines estaba vacío, seria por el frío, que era tan  
  
intenso que podían sentirlo en los huesos.  
  
- ¿Ya sabes de lo que quiero hablarte no Harry?  
  
- Si lo se.  
  
- Pues entonces explícame que es lo que le has contado a Ron y por que se te ocurrió la genial idea de besar  
  
a la novia de tu mejor amigo.  
  
- Por que te deseo Hermione, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, siempre he tenido envidia de Ron, pero no lo   
  
hice por separaros, simplemente porque no aguantaba mas. Y la oportunidad era perfecta.  
  
- ¿Bueno y que fue lo que le dijiste a Ron?  
  
- Pues le dije lo mismo que te he contado a ti, el ya lo sabia pero aun así decidió que la que tenia mas culpa  
  
de los dos eras tu por no respetar el amor que el te había dado.  
  
- NO, no me lo trago. Anoche Ron me dijo que mi versión era diferente de lo que tu le habías contado y yo solo  
  
le conté la verdad, ¡por el amor de dios Harry es que no lo hiciste solo una vez si no dos!.  
  
- Si pero tu no puedes negar que me correspondiste ¿por que lo hiciste?- dijo acercándose inminentemente.  
  
- Porque en ese momento... - La voz de Hermione se vio cortada por un beso inesperado de Harry. Ella no le  
  
correspondió no se movió del sitio, solo espero a que el chico se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando muy enserio.  
  
Cuando este separo su boca de la de la chica esta le dijo con toda la ira que pudo pero sin gritarle:  
  
- Lo ves Harry, el causante de todo eres tu, debería darte vergüenza haber separado una pareja para nada, he venido  
  
a hablar contigo para infundir tu responsabilidad pero tu solo te limitas a reírte de tu mejor amigo y a coger lo  
  
que deseas aunque te sea negado. Corre a contárselo a Ron a decirle que he sido yo quien te ha besado.  
  
- Ya ahora intentas culparme con toda tu palabrería, pero me metiste la mano por el jersey y estabas dispuesta a   
  
llegar a mas si esa sombra no nos hubiera descubierto. Adiós Hermione espero que te quede todo aclarado solo   
  
espero que te acuerdes de mi de vez en cuando y que sepas que yo siempre te deseare.  
  
***********************FIN FLASH BACK***********************************  
  
La presencia de Ron mirándola sonriente la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Hola Herm, siento interrumpirte, ¿en que pensabas?.- pregunto este curioso.  
  
- Yo... no en nada- no se lo iba a decir estaba claro.  
  
- ¿Te ha vuelto a molestar ese tonto de Draco? He oído que le has escupido hoy en la biblioteca.  
  
- Si le he escupido por que es un cretino.  
  
- Ya es un niñato asqueroso y engreído - dijo Ron.  
  
- Bueno, Ron te he traído aquí porque quería que hablásemos a solas, no quiero que pase lo mismo que con Harry-  
  
dijo esta con la vista perdida en el suelo. Ron puso cara de sorpresa pero esta vez no cometería el mismo error la dejaría  
  
terminar de contar toda la historia.- El otro día durante el castigo...  
  
- Tranquila puedes contármelo.  
  
- El profesor Snape nos mando buscar dos tipos de rosas, una era para herir a las brujas y otra para poder enamorarlas  
  
. Solo con oler la rosa plateada, te enamorarías perdidamente del mago que tuvieras delante y luego no recordarías nada de lo ocurrido.  
  
Ron ya sabia lo que Hermione iba a decirle, su cara cambio radicalmente con estas palabras.  
  
- Pues Malfoy me dio a oler la rosa, te ahorrare los detalles, pero solo se que si el profesor Falls no llega a aparecer no  
  
se hasta donde podíamos haber llegado.  
  
- No me ahorres los detalles cuéntame lo que paso exactamente.  
  
- Pues... pues yo le bese y... bueno... yo quería sexo... con el pero... estaba bajo el hechizo- dijo Hermione temiéndose  
  
que Ron se enfadara.  
  
- Con solo pensarlo se me erizan los pelos, como es posible, y que paso después.  
  
- Pues el profesor de DCAO nos llevo ante Snape, discutieron, y después obligo a Malfoy a llevarme a la enfermería.  
  
- Bueno Hermione agradezco que me lo hallas contado pero ¿como crees que debería tomármelo?.  
  
- Ron, yo estaba bajo un hechizo no me daba cuenta.  
  
- Bueno pues entonces esta claro el único culpable es Malfoy, ¡se va a enterar!- dijo Ron escupiendo las palabras.  
  
- No Ron, la venganza no es buena.  
  
- Créeme Hermione la venganza es muy buena cuando un gilipollas intenta pasar una "bonita noche con mi novia".  
  
Dicho esto el pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el castillo en busca por supuesto de el chico de Slytherin de dorado  
  
cabello. Hermione no respondía, no sabia si salir corriendo detrás de Ron y detenerle o dejar que se pegara con Malfoy. No lo  
  
sabia de todas formas no le respondían las piernas aunque un montón de ideas disparatadas corrían por su cabeza.  
  
Pensaba en todo esto cuando una mano helada apago sus pensamientos, alguien la había tocado en el hombro. Se giro  
  
rápidamente, mas por el susto que por la curiosidad, pero esto cambio cuando vio a quien tenia enfrente.   
  
Llevaba en la mano una caña de pescar y algunos utensilios dentro de una bolsa. No llevaba puesto el uniforme solo llevaba  
  
unos vaqueros y un jersey de color rojo que hacia resaltar su clara piel. Abrió la boca y llevándose la mano al desordenado  
  
cabello dijo:  
  
- ¿Que haces aquí Granger? quítate de mi asiento de pesca esta piedra es mía.  
  
- No veo tu nombre escrito Malfoy.  
  
- Vete al castillo Granger vas a coger un resfriado- dijo sarcásticamente Draco.  
  
- No quiero.  
  
- Estoy arto de ti Granger, solo no te hago daño por que eres una chica.  
  
- Capullo.  
  
- Cuida tu lengua Granger. Tengo que contarte una cosa, si la curiosidad te pica y eres lo suficientemente valiente ven,   
  
estas invitada. No traigas a nadie, ven sola.  
  
- Y si no quiero.  
  
- Entonces perderás algo muy fuerte. Y te aseguro que vendrás, en la biblioteca a las 2 de la mañana. No hace falta que vengas  
  
vestida con uniforme y con toda esa mierda, ven como quieras.  
  
Hermione se levanto, no quería verle la cara a Malfoy, y ni se despidió de el, en cuanto se levanto, Draco se sentó y se  
  
dispuso a pescar.   
  
Mientras se iba, no pudo evitar echarle una mirada a Malfoy, estaba tan guapo cuando no vestía con   
  
el uniforme de su estúpida casa. Lo que no tenia muy claro es si iba a ir o no....  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
LEEESSSSS GGUUUUSSSTTTOOO??????  
  
SE MERECEN UN REGALO DE VACACIONES POR HABERNOS ESPERADO DESPUES D ETANTO  
  
TIEMPO SIN PUBLICAR, CASI UN MES....  
  
BUENO QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERNOS Y QUE ::::::  
  
RRRREEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIEEEEWWWWWWWW.  
  
GRACIAS.  
  
(SARUKY: YA TE VALE NO, DEJALES EN PAZ YA DE UNA VEZ!!!!!!!!)  
  
(GINNY: AYYYY NO,NO,NO,NO QUE LES HE HECHADO MUCHO DE MENOSSSS)  
  
(SARUKY: JAJJAJAJAJ, BUENO.... VALE.... TE DEJO, (ESTA GINNY KIERE CONTAROS TODA SU VIDA!!!!!!) NO OS LO  
  
RECOMIENDO, ME HABLA SOLO DE TIOS (BUENO Y YO))  
  
(GINNY:VALE ME HAS CONVENCIDO, SOLO UNA BREVE DEDICATORIA)  
  
BUENO ESTE CAPITULO POR SEER LA ESTACION DEL AÑO QUE ES EN ESPAÑA (VERANO)  
  
SE LO QUEREMOS DEDICAR A TODOS LOS TIOS BUENOS, MAZIZOS, MONOS, ADORABLES, RICOS, RUBIOS,   
  
MORENOS, PELIRROJOS, CASTAÑOS, CON OJOS VERDES, AZULES, MARRONES, GRISES(VA POR TI DRACO MALFOY)  
  
Y NEGROS.  
  
EN FIN PARA TODOS LOS CHICOS GUAPOS QUE HACEN QUE NOS DERRITAMOS DE CALOR UN POC MAS EN  
  
LAS SOLEADAS COSTAS DE ESPAÑA. 


	7. La llamada del corazón

POR SARUKY Y GINNY:  
  
HOLA OTRA VEZ... COMO OS HABEIS PORTADO MUY BIEN VAMOS A PUBLICAR  
  
UN CAPITULO MAS, OSEA EL SEIS ENTERO Y EL SIETE.  
  
BUENO ESPERAMOS QUE ESTE CAPIUTULO OS GUSTE AUNQUE RECONOCEMOS QUE   
  
ES UN POCO CORTO.  
  
PERO YA VEREIS CAMBIOS INESPERADOS..... BUENO NO TAN INESPERADOS.  
  
PERO AQUI NOS HA DADO EL PUNTO ROMANTICO Y BUENOOOOO  
  
EL CAPITULO ES EL RESULTADO DE UN ATAQUE DE INSPIRACION.  
  
BUENO ESPERAMOS QUE OS GUSTE,,,, DEJADNOS VUESTRA OPINION POR FAVOR.  
  
CAPITULO 7: LA LLAMADA DEL CORAZON.  
  
Hermine llego a su sala común fue dándole vueltas a la conversación todo el camino. Al pasar por el retrato de  
  
la dama gorda pudo ver a Ron tirado en el sofá, la estaba esperando tenia la cara sombría con expresión de enfado.  
  
-Hola Ron ¿lo encontrases?.  
  
-NO- dijo con sobresalto.  
  
-Entonces no le has pegado ni nada ¿no?  
  
-NO-cada vez sonaba mas cabreado.  
  
-Bueno, de eso quería yo hablarte, no creo que la violencia soluciona nada.  
  
-¿Por qué le proteges Hermione ? en el lago me dijiste lo mismo.  
  
-Porque temo que te pueda pasar algo, ademas el...  
  
-El ¿qué?  
  
-Bueno yo... el día anterior en el castigo, le hice algo que le molesto bastante y el se vengo.  
  
-¿El que le hiciste?  
  
-Nada le puse un ojo morado y le petrifique durante unas tres horas.  
  
-Vamos a dejarlo, yo haré lo que crea conveniente. Le voy a pedir explicaciones y como me conteste chulo le pego.  
  
-No Ron, si te digo que no, es que no.-dijo cansada de discutir- me voy a dormir que ya es tarde- se levanto del  
  
sillón y camino hacia las escaleras al tiempo que decía esto.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Hermione se puso el camisón que era de color verde manzana y se sentó en la cama. Cogió el despertador entre  
  
sus manos lo miro un rato y después lo puso para que la despertara a las una y media, puesto que no pensaba ir  
  
en camisón. Definitivamente iría.  
  
***  
  
El despertador sonó, lo apago rápido, pero nadie podía oírlo ya que la habitación estaba vacía a causa de las   
  
vacaciones de navidad. Se puso una camiseta púrpura y unos pantalones vaqueros con campana que  
  
la hacían parecer muy delgada. Se puso unas sandalias y se marcho.  
  
Caminaba por los pasillos con sigilo ya que no tenia ganas de encontrarse con Filch o la Señora Norris.  
  
Llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca mientras pensaba en lo que podía pasar ¿y si Malfoy la hacia algo?  
  
No había traído su varita. ¿Y si la necesitaba?  
  
Sin mas preámbulos cruzo la puerta.  
  
Miro en todos lados recorrió la inmensa biblioteca, miro por todos los huecos y en cada estantería también mío   
  
en las mesas y sofás.  
  
Miro el reloj algo enfadada, Malfoy podía haberla tomado el pelo.   
  
¿Y si la pillaba Fich? ¿ Y si había sido una broma pesada?  
  
En todo esto pensaba cuando oyó una oscura voz que parecía un susurro.  
  
- ¿Que hace levantada a estas horas señorita?  
  
La carne se le puso de gallina y pego un respingo en el sitio. Habia sonado tan bajo que no pudo reconocerla.  
  
Si era Filch... seguro que Malfoy le había llamado para meterla en un buen lío.  
  
Se dio la vuelta muy rápido y vio....  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO. ¿LES GUSTO? YA SABEN SIGAN LEYENDONOS.  
  
SERIAMOS MUY MALAS EN DEJARLO AHI.   
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿LO SOMOS???????????????????  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OTRA DOSIS DE: EL AMOR ES IMPOSIBLE.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
- Creía que no vendrías.  
  
-¿ Por que no iba a venir?  
  
- Para que me querías- dijo ella impaciente.  
  
- Bueno es difícil de explicar con palabras- dijo pícaro Malfoy.  
  
Hermione se fue echando para atrás.  
  
- Pues yo no me he levantado a la una y media para nada, y menos para verte la cara- dijo algo desesperada y molesta.  
  
- No tenias que haberte levantado a la una y media, podías haber venido en camisón y levantarte a las dos menos diez.  
  
- Que jodio.  
  
Ella miro a Malfoy, aunque no se veía muy bien dado a la poca iluminación de la biblioteca, que estaba alumbrada con  
  
unos pocos candelabros. A pesar de eso vio que Malfoy venia vestido con una camiseta azul claro y unos pantalones  
  
Beige. (N/AS Buenoorooooooooooooooooooooooo)  
  
- Bueno no me cambies de tema. ¿Que querías?  
  
- Pues... aquella noche, lo del castigo no fue solo venganza.- dijo con una voz mas picara que antes.  
  
- Con eso que me estas diciendo.  
  
Adelanto sus pies hacia ella, mientras la Gryffindor retrocedió. Ella se choco contra la pared. Malfoy le dijo con unos  
  
ojos penetrantes y a la vez frios.  
  
- El que calla otorga- camino mas rápido hacia ella, quería lograr su objetivo, ella estaba nerviosa, sabia que  
  
el era mucho mas fuerte, y el hecho de ser una Gryffindor no le ayudaba de nada.  
  
- Malfoy...  
  
- No digas nada, solo déjate llevar- ahora estaba a pocos centímetros de ella.  
  
- Vete, Lárgate.  
  
- ¿Te asusto?  
  
- No lárgate.  
  
- Bueno yo nunca dejo nada a medias- entonces la cogió del hombro y sus labios se fueron acercando suavemente hacia  
  
ella. La chica estaba como paralizada, no sabia lo que hacer. ¿que estaba pasando? Rozaron sus labios lentamente  
  
con miedo a algo, algo que ninguno de los dos sabia. Entonces Draco dio la iniciativa y la beso mas fuerte, casi  
  
con agresividad, algo que para Hermione fue irresistible. Se sumergieron en un profundo deseo mutuo, sus cuerpos  
  
se fundieron en uno solo, mientras compartían un profundo abrazo. Sus manos estaban juntas, el corazón de ambos  
  
latía desenfrenadamente pero sin ningún temor. Sentian el calor que el otro le proporcionaba en tan noche fria.   
  
La mano de Malfoy se deslizo a través de la piel de Hermione tocándole su espalda, ella le tocaba el culo mientras  
  
el le intentaba desabrochar el sostén con la camiseta puesta. Se la iba a quitar cuando la chica le quito la mano y le   
  
sonrío pícaramente.  
  
- Malfoy, ¿Que haces?  
  
- Lo que quiero.  
  
- Pues conmigo no.  
  
- Confía en mi te va a gustar.  
  
- No creo que nada de ti me guste.  
  
- ¿Acaso este beso no te ha gustado?  
  
- Ni por asomo, hasta me gusto mas el de Potter- mintió la muchacha.  
  
Bueno Hermione, te felicito eres la primera que me lo dice. Bueno ya nos veremos,y... presiento que muy pronto ya  
  
que se que es mentira.  
  
- No estés tan seguro, no volveré a besarte jamas.  
  
- Sin embargo me correspondiste al primer, te aseguro que al segundo también lo harás.  
  
- Adiós Malfoy, estoy muy cansada para oír tus sandeces a estas horas.  
  
- Buenas noches Granger, bruja mía.  
  
Hermione le miro a los ojos por ultima vez antes de darse la vuelta, después evito volver la cabeza por si acaso   
  
sentía deseos de arrepentirse. Sabia que lo que había hecho estaba mal, tan mal como aquella vez que beso a Harry  
  
en el pasillo con una excepción, esta vez no lo había visto nadie. Si el decía algo seria su palabra contra la de ella  
  
y logicamente Ron la creería a ella.  
  
Mientras se dirigía por el pasillo algo dormida se toco la cadera y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón  
  
vaquero, se sorprendió al descubrir un trozo de pergamino dentro de el.  
  
La letra era muy clara y enseguida la reconoció, aparte de que ninguna otra persona podía habérselo metido.  
  
La nota decía:  
  
(N/AS que quede claro que este poema, aunque no rime, lo hemos hecho nosotras solitas. Para que surta efecto  
  
en sus corazones escúchenlo con la canción de Titanic a piano, sin voz, bájensela)  
  
MI QUERIDA BRUJA:  
  
EN UNA NOCHE OSCURA Y FRIA  
  
TE ENTEGASTE A MI EN UN BESO  
  
Y ES POR ESO, QUE YA NO VIVO  
  
SOLO MUERO.  
  
DEVUELVEME LA VIDA  
  
EN OTRO BESO DE AMOR  
  
LO QUE MIS LABIOS AÑORAN   
  
ES TU DULCE SABOR  
  
TE AMO HERMIONE  
  
TOMA MI MANO, VEN CONMIGO  
  
TE LLEVARE AL CIELO DE LO PROHIBIDO  
  
Y DESDE ALLI CONTEMPLEMOS EL AMOR  
  
TUYO Y MIO, DE LOS DOS  
  
SI MIS PALABRAS CREES SINCERAS  
  
TE REUNIRAS CONMIGO  
  
¿RECUERDAS AQUEL SITIO   
  
DONDE NOS CONOCIMOS?  
  
TE ESPERARE ALLI ETERNAMENTE  
  
PUES NUESTRO BESO  
  
DETUBO EL TIEMPO  
  
EN UN MOMENTO  
  
PARA SIEMPRE.  
  
- QUE BONITO¡¡¡¡- exclamo la chica en mitad del pasillo mientras agarraba el cacho de pergamino con fuerza, lo estrecho   
  
contra su pecho y suspiro profundamente. Nadie le había escrito nunca un poema y menos tan bonito.  
  
Y si era verdad lo que la nota decía y el Slyhterin estaba enamorado de ella.  
  
El corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió que al día siguiente tendría que volver a verle.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy se quedo ahí parado después de contemplar como Hermione salía por la puerta, la quería desde hacia tanto  
  
por eso no quería que estuviera con Weasley ni con Potter, no quería que nadie le hiciera sufrir pero el lo había hecho,  
  
lo había hecho aquella noche en aquel pasillo, cuando los descubrió besándose, se sintió a morir, por eso hizo el ruido,   
  
para que se separaran... A la mañana siguiente se lo dijo a Parvati y a Lavander para que lo contaran a todo el mundo el   
  
rumor se extendiera y Ron y Hermione se separaran y el tuviera el camino libre.  
  
Aunque le iba ser difícil, haría lo que fuera para conseguirla.  
  
BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO 7.....  
  
A QUE ES BONITO....  
  
EL POEMA NO LO HEMOS COPIAOOOOOOO.... SOMOS MEJOR QUE..... QUE..... BUENO SOMOS MEJOR.  
  
(SARUKY: LLEVATE LOS LOGROS TU, GINNY, K LO HICISTES TU SOLITA SIN AYUDA DE NADIE, YO SOLO.... ME CAYO)  
  
(GINNY: PUES YO NO ME CAYO, Y TE DIGO QIUE YO SOLA EN MI COMPAÑIA UNICA NO  
  
HABRIA SIDO CAPAZ, YO SOLO ESCRIBO BIEN CUANDO ESTOY INSPIRADA.... Y TU  
  
AYUDAS(NO ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS POR SI ALGUIEN SE PIENSA ALGO EQUIBOCADO) )  
  
(SARUKY: THANKS FOR YOU)  
  
BUENO YA MENOS CHARLA.  
  
ESTE CAPITULO LO QUERIAMOS DEDICAR A UN CHICO MUY ESPECIAL QUE SE LLAMA  
  
MIGUEL ANGEL, ES NUESTRO AMOR PLATONICO, POR QUE EL NO NOS CONOCE, PERO NOSOTRAS SI,  
  
ASI QUE YA SABES CHICOS QUE OS LLAMAIS MIGUEL ANGEL Y SOIS DE MADRID, ESTAD MAS ATENTOS  
  
A LAS CHICAS QUE RONDAN CERCA DE VOSOTROS JEJEJEEJE)  
  
REVIEWWWW. 


	8. Más que a mi vida

POR SARUKY Y GINNY:  
  
BUENO, PUES QUE DECIROS, NADA MAS QUE DISFRUTEIS MUCHO DE ESTA EPOCA (EN LA QUE ESTEIS)   
  
PORQUE AQUI ES VERANITOOOOO, SOL, PLAYITA, CHICOS GUAPOS EN BAÑADOR... LO TIPICO.  
  
OS QUERIAMOS DECIR TAMBIEN, BUENO ANTICIPAROS QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO SEGIMOS  
  
DERROCHANDO ROMANTICISMO Y DRACO/HERMIONE.  
  
YA NO PUBLICAREMOS MAS HASTA LA SEGUNDA QUINCENA DE AGOSTO, NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES...  
  
SI, SI, YA SE LO QUE ESTAN PENSANDO, OTRA VEZ, QUE PETARDAS, PERO LA VIDA ES ASI DE DURA PARA TODOS.  
  
(GINNY: O DE BLANDA PARA OTROS DIRAS?)  
  
BESITOS, PARA TODOS. PARA ALGUNAS EN LAS MEJILLAS Y PARA OTROS EN....  
  
CAPITULO 8: MÁS QUE A MI VIDA.  
  
Se levanto a las 9 de la mañana. El desayuno todavía estaba puesto, pero no tenia hambre, tenia el estomago  
  
vacío y en el solo sentía los nervios que le producía su encuentro nocturno.   
  
Se vistió rápidamente con ropa muggle, y bajo a la sala común, estaba vacía. Seguramente todos estarían en el comedor.  
  
Salió por el retrato de la dama gorda. Cuando iba por la mitad del pasillo, alguien la llamo a sus espaldas.  
  
Se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio a una chica pelirroja muy contenta.  
  
- Hola Herm. Tengo que contarte tanto...  
  
- Ah hola Ginny. ¿Que tal?  
  
- Bien, voy a proponérselo esta noche. Seguramente nos quedemos toda la noche, a lo mejor en su despacho. O...  
  
- ¿O donde?  
  
- Pues, dejare algo que he tenido 16 años y que deseo quitarme.  
  
- Pues chica que disfrutes, y no te quedes embarazada, usa el hechizo.  
  
- ¿Tu te has quedado alguna vez embarazada de Ron?- dijo ella algo interesada.  
  
- No te importa Ginny.  
  
- Vamos soy tu mejor amiga, cuenta...  
  
- NO, GINNY.- dijo Hermione algo mosqueada.  
  
- Pues adiós, chica y que te lo pases muy bien con mi hermano esta noche. Espero que disfrutéis mucho y   
  
bueno, usa el hechizo.  
  
La chica miro para abajo mientras pensaba que Ginny estaba muy confundida, esta noche posiblemente no iría con Ron.   
  
Pero esta no se lo iba a decir por mucho que ella fuera su mejor amiga.  
  
Bajo al comedor a darle dos besos a Ron. Ya que le echaba de menos. A pesar de lo que paso ayer por la noche.  
  
Cuando entro por la puerta del comedor, no pudo evitar mirar a Malfoy. Este le devolvió la mirada, y ella sintió  
  
algo extraño dentro de su corazón, igual que sintió con Ron, ya que ese beso había significado mucho. Ese sentimiento  
  
de cuando te enamoras. Se acerco a Ron lentamente, este la miro y ella le sonrió. El chico no podía ser mas  
  
feliz, ella no quería traicionarle, pero no podía evitarlo, lo estaba haciendo.   
  
- Hola Herm. ¿Que tal si hoy...?  
  
- Que...  
  
- Bueno esta noche... el cuarto de las chicas esta vacío, en el mío esta Neville.  
  
- O.. oye Ron.  
  
- Venga Herm ya es hora de...  
  
- Es que hoy no puedo Ron.  
  
- ¿Qué tienes que hacer?  
  
- En realidad... yo nada.- dijo ella pensando en Malfoy.  
  
- Ahhhh ya entiendo. ¿Es eso no?  
  
- ¿ Es que Ron? - dijo la chica temiéndose lo peor.  
  
- Pues... lo que os.... pasa a las chicas.... todos los meses... .y... bueno ya sabes.  
  
- Si, si, si, si, si es eso, eso, eso, si, eso. – dijo poniendo cara de   
  
"evidentemente" mientras movía la cabeza de arriba abajo con brusquedad.  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
- No, nada, ¿qué me iba a pasar?  
  
- Bueno pues... podemos ir al lago juntos y dar una vuelta.  
  
- No, no, no imposible.... que es queeee... esta noche me tengo que   
  
hacer.... ummm... manicura –dijo poniendo una excusa tontisima, puesto que a ella no le gustaba  
  
llevarlas pintadas, ni tampoco limadas.  
  
- Pero si las tienes bien- dijo Ron mirando las manos de la chica.  
  
- Pero son las de los pies- una excusa mas tonta todavía.  
  
- ¿Para que? Si no las vas a enseñar.  
  
- Y si me tengo que poner chanclas ¿que?  
  
- Si estamos en Diciembre. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?¿qué no quieres decirme?  
  
- Nada, tengo que hablar con Ginny- dijo repentinamente mientras se iba, a Ron no le dio tiempo  
  
a reaccionar. Pero sabia que pasaba algo.  
  
(N/AS En nuestra historia Ron no es tan tonto como siempre ok. Esta   
  
conversación tiene como objetivo que ustedes se rian un poco, y de paso   
  
para que Herm se libre de Ron)  
  
Hermione caminaba pensando en Malfoy, desde aquella noche llevaba   
  
haciéndolo durante todo el día, había sido una sensación especial, algo que nunca   
  
había probado. Se había enamorado profundamente solo por un beso.  
  
Tal vez Malfoy tuviera razón aquello que le había dicho aquella noche   
  
antes de entrar al comedor "no podrías dejar de ser tan... infiel" ella lo   
  
era, eso seguro pero no sabia si lo era por naturaleza, ¿seria capaz algún día   
  
de conformarse con un solo chico? Pero...¿y si era verdad lo que le decía   
  
la nota? Según esta el la amaba. Claro que siempre podía ser un simple   
  
poema, copiado de algún libro... o no... quien sabe.  
  
Camino por largos pasillos sumergida en sus pensamientos y sobretodo   
  
dudas, hasta llegar donde supuso que estaría Ginny. El despacho de Wood.  
  
Se acerco a la puerta, sin intención no era cotillear... pero...lo oyó sin querer.  
  
- ... pero Ollie, lo pasaremos muy bien. Ademas será mi primera   
  
vez. Vengaaaaaa.  
  
- NO, Ginny, no se si esta bien que sigamos juntos.  
  
- Pero yo te quiero.  
  
- Y yo también te quiero, te amo.  
  
- Entonces.... venga porfa...¿qué te cuesta?  
  
- Ginny estamos hablando de algo muy importante- Wood subió el tono de   
  
voz y   
  
a continuación dijo- se trata de sexo.  
  
- Y que mas da eso.  
  
- Que no, que eres muy joven.  
  
- El amor no tiene edad.  
  
- Giiiinnnnnyyyyy, el amor no pero el sexo si.  
  
- Hermione se estreno con mi edad.- Ginny comenzó a sollozar.  
  
- Ya pero Hermione tenia un novio de su edad, piénsalo si la verdad se   
  
supiese seria abuso a menores. Y ademas Ron es un buen chico, jamas seria capaz de  
  
hacerla daño, nunca la traicionaría.  
  
En ese momento Hermione se sintió a morir, la verdad duele, lo que   
  
había dicho Wood la había dolido. Se encontraría esta noche con Malfoy si el   
  
la quería de verdad, dejaría a Ron ya no era capaz de seguir haciéndole   
  
daño, aunque le quería muchísimo. Si Malfoy no la quería realmente le pediría   
  
que la dejara en paz y arreglaría las cosas con el.  
  
Hermione decidió que mejor se iba para no molestar a Ginny en estos   
  
momentos. Ya hablaría con ella en otra ocasión.  
  
Se paso la tarde pensando en Malfoy, ¿cómo podía ser eso? De no ser   
  
nada a no salir de su cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría esta noche?. ¿ Y Ron?¿qué iba a   
  
pasar con Ron? No lo sabia. La verdad no estaba segura de si lo quería   
  
realmente. ¿Por que si así era, como era capaz de engañarle?  
  
La tarde paso muy lenta, solo con un pensamiento en la cabeza, y estaba   
  
furiosa por ello. Llego la hora de la cena, bajo y ceno poco, sin   
  
contestar a las mil y una preguntas de Ron diciéndole que estaba cansada. El   
  
insistía, ella también. Cuando termino de cenar, se fue a su habitación, que   
  
estaba vacía. Decidió darse un baño de Té verde. Se estaba volviendo loca en   
  
un día de pensar tanto en el. Era tan raro. No sabia si alguna vez se había   
  
enamorado, pues ese sentimiento no lo había presentido nunca.  
  
Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy y solo Malfoy, se tenia que desahogar, pero su   
  
mejor amiga, Ginny, no estaba para eso, pensaba que ella también estaría   
  
mal. Ahora dormiría un rato, se levantaría a la una y media, se vestiría, y el   
  
problema era...¿Qué se pondría? Algo sencillo... o ¿complejo? Una   
  
mezcla.  
  
Se durmió con dificultad, mas bien no se durmió hasta la hora establecida.  
  
No había quedado con el, sin embargo, lo intuía. Se levanto despacio,   
  
estaba adormilada, ojalá que apareciera. Al final se puso un vestido blanco   
  
atado al cuello, le llegaba por la rodilla. Se puso sus zapatos blancos.  
  
Camino por los pasillos lentamente, oyendo entre las paredes el sonido   
  
de sus pasos. Supuso que el lugar era el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, donde se   
  
conocieron aquel día en primero, aquel día en el que a ella Malfoy le   
  
pareció estúpido.  
  
Llego allí a la hora, eran las dos, "el momento en el que el tiempo se   
  
detuvo en un beso" y nada mas llegar no vio a nadie, a lo mejor no   
  
venia, y solo había sido producto de su imaginación...  
  
- Sabria que vendrías, mi bruja.  
  
Hermione se giro y lo vio apoyado de una forma sexy y con los brazos   
  
cruzados y la espalda puesta en la pared de enfrente. Le estaba sonriendo de   
  
una forma sugerente. Estaba vestido con vaqueros y camisa negra.  
  
- Qué guapa estas.  
  
- Dime Malfoy, ¿De donde copiaste el poema?  
  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo copié?- dijo el poniendo cada vez la postura mas sexy.   
  
Hermione se iba a derretir.  
  
- Entonces lo escribiste tu. Muchas gracias, es precioso.  
  
- Como tu.  
  
Hermione se puso roja y entorno los ojos. Es verdad lo que decía el poema.  
  
- ¿Me quieres?  
  
El se despego de la pared despacio, caminaba lentamente, cuando estaba   
  
delante de la Gryffindor se acerco a su oído y le susurro:  
  
- Más que a mi vida.  
  
Una vez dicho esto Malfoy comenzó a darle besos en el cuello, la chica   
  
le abrazo y acaricio su espalda, el chico fue deslizando sus labios poco a   
  
poco hasta llegar a su boca entonces le dio un apasionado beso, al que   
  
Hermione correspondió gustosa. Ella sintió que Malfoy la abrazaba cada vez mas   
  
fuerte, después noto como el tocaba su pierna. Metió la mano por debajo de su falda pero solo  
  
acaricio su muslo, no llego a mas.  
  
Ella le desabrocho la camisa, fue quitando los botones uno a uno muy despacio.  
  
- Espera aquí no, puede venir ese, conserje... Filch.  
  
- ¿Dónde vamos?  
  
- Al aula de DCAO  
  
- Vale  
  
Fueron caminando por los pasillos abrazados, besándose en cada esquina   
  
hasta llegar al aula. Al llegar allí el recuerdo de la infidelidad con Harry   
  
la hizo sentirse mal, por eso decidió que a la mañana siguiente dejaría a Ron.  
  
Darco se sentó en la meso del profesor, indico a Hermione que se   
  
acercara. Tenia la camisa desabrochada, se le veían sus marcados abdominales.  
  
La chica se acerco, Malfoy la abrazo por la cintura, mientras esta le   
  
acariciaba el pecho.  
  
Se besaron otra vez, la mano del chico estaba en la espalda de la chica   
  
hasta que llego su culo.  
  
La chica le miro maliciosamente y luego sonrió divertida por la   
  
situación.  
  
- Oye Malfoy...  
  
- Draco...  
  
- Oye Draco, si yo dejara a Ron ¿qué pasaría con lo nuestro?  
  
- Pues que seguiríamos juntos. Por fin podría tenerte para mi solo.  
  
- Eres un encanto- la chica le beso levemente.  
  
- Tu me haces serlo...  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
QUE BONITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ADIOS Y QUE OS LO PASEIS TAN BIEN COMO NOSOTRAS...  
  
ESTE CAPITULO LO QUEREMOS DEDICAR A SAKURA, O DOMINIQUE, PARA ALGUNAS.  
  
POR QUE ES MUY MAJA Y ESTAMOS SEGURAS DE QUE ESTE CAPITULO LE VA A GUSTAR.  
  
BUENO PUES BESOSS PARA TODOS.  
  
Y FELICES VACACIONES, SI NO, FELICES NO VACACIONES.  
  
OS KEREMOS MUXOOOOOOOO.  
  
REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Adios ¿para siempre?

POR SARUKY Y GINNY:  
  
HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES:  
  
AQUI ESTAMOS OTRA VEZ DESPUES DE UNAS LARGAS, LARGAS, LARGAS VACACIONES.  
  
NOS LO HEMOS PASADO MUY BIEN, ESPERO QUE VSOTROS TAMBIEN LO HAYAIS PASADO BIEN.  
  
POR ESO ESPERAMOS QUE DISFRUTEIS CON ESTE CAPITULO, UN POCO LOCUAZ PERO...  
  
BUENO OS LO QUEREMOS DEDICAR A TODOS VOSOTROS QUE NOS LEIS Y QUE NS DEJAIS VUESTRAS  
  
OPINIONES QUE NOS ANIMAN MUCHO Y BUENO A LOS QUE NOS LEEN SIN DEJAR   
  
TAMBIEN, PERO HABER SI SE ANIMAN...  
  
BUENO BESOS A TODOS...  
  
CAPITULO 9: ADIOS ¿PARA SIEMPRE?  
  
Hermione durmió muy bien esa noche, y se despertó tranquilamente. Solo tenia una cosa  
  
en la cabeza: ¿Como se lo iba a decir a Ron? Bueno, pues se lo iba a decir de la   
  
manera mas simple y verdadera, pero tendría mucha paciencia, sabia como era Ron. Se lo   
  
tomaría mal, muy mal.  
  
Se vistió con el uniforme de Gryffindor y se miro al espejo decidida a coger   
  
fuerzas para la dura prueba a la que tendría que enfrentarse.  
  
Después de peinarse (le llevo algún tiempo) bajo a la sala común. En ella no   
  
estaba Ron le pregunto a Neville si sabia donde estaba. Este algo soñoliento   
  
y despistado le contesto que había bajado a desayunar hacia rato.   
  
¿Que raro que no la hubiera esperado? ¿Donde podría estar?  
  
Ella no se lo pregunto durante mucho tiempo, ya que sabia la afición de su novio  
  
por la comida. Bajo al Gran comedor, iba a buscarle.  
  
Se dirigía hacia el comedor, iba pensando en como se lo diría. Pero al pasar por   
  
el Vestíbulo de la escuela, oyó un gran revuelo en el exterior del castillo.  
  
Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió se asomo con curiosidad, lo único que vio fue un   
  
montón de gente (o bueno lo poco que había en Hogwarts en estas fechas, unas 30  
  
personas) en el exterior haciendo un circulo al rededor de algunas personas. Se   
  
acerco al barullo y en el interior del circulo pudo ver a Ron y a Draco pegándose   
  
puñetazos el uno al otro (pelea estilo Ron, la de Draco es estilo varita) parecía   
  
que Ron iba ganando, lógicamente las peleas de puñetazos se le daban mejor que la varita.  
  
Hermione se quedo petrificada un momento, ni la pócima de mandragora mas potente   
  
podía sacarla de su asombro. Ron estaba cumpliendo con la promesa que le hizo en   
  
el lago de vengarse de Draco por lo que la hizo aquella noche en el bosque prohibido.  
  
Estaba haciendo lo que ella le había dicho que no hiciera precisamente se había   
  
levantado antes para eso.  
  
La chica salió de su trance y un sexto sentido la obligo a meterse por el medio de  
  
la pelea de los dos chicos.  
  
-RON, MALFOY DEJAR YA DE PELEAR.  
  
- No te metas Herm voy a darle a este capullo su merecido por abusar de mi novia.  
  
- Como que abusar, ¡Cállate pobre mendigo! (N/AS va por Diego)  
  
- Vale ya los dos. Ese asunto ya esta olvidado. Ya os habéis pegado mutuamente  
  
dejadlo ya.- dijo en tono histérico.  
  
- No voy a para hasta que le rompa esa cara de Cabron que tiene.- bufo Ron-¡volador  
  
de mierda! No vuelvas a acercarte a ella.- dijo cogiendo a Malfoy del cuello de la camisa.  
  
- Pagaras por eso que has dicho Weasley. ¿Por que no le dices la verdad Hermione?   
  
Cuéntaselo de una vez.  
  
- ¿Desde cuando llamas tu a mi novia por su nombre? Tu llámala por su apellido y   
  
trátala con mas respeto. ¿Y que es eso de que me cuente?  
  
- Vamos pídele que te cuente si es que quiere oírlo.- desafió Malfoy.  
  
- Que es lo que me tienes que contar Hermione.  
  
Hermione agarro a Ron del brazo y lo arrastro con fuerza hasta los invernaderos que a  
  
esta hora de la mañana estaban vacíos.  
  
Ron iba notablemente enfadado, además la ceja le sangraba y tenia un moratón en el ojo.  
  
Entraron en el invernadero mas grande, en este había muchas plantas que la chica reconoció  
  
en seguida debido a sus sobresalientes en Herbologia.  
  
- Ron esta mañana venia decidida a contarte esto pero cuando he bajado a la   
  
sala común Neville me ha dicho que ya habías bajado, he ido a buscarte y de camino   
  
al comedor me he encontrado con esto. Pero aun así y aunque no se   
  
ni como empezar te lo voy a decir de la forma mas directa posible.  
  
- Y...¿Que es eso que tienes que decirme? ¿Hermione de que hablaba Malfoy?   
  
¿que es lo que pasa?  
  
- Bueno... tenemos que dejarlo.   
  
- QQQQUUUUEEEE  
  
- Pues lo que has oído.  
  
- ¿Por que, es por Malfoy verdad?- adivino el pelirrojo  
  
- Si- contesto la chica con voz firme.  
  
- Bueno pues exijo una explicación.  
  
- No quiero dártela Ron solo te haría mas daño.  
  
- Mas daño... mas daño...eso es imposible.  
  
- Pero... -   
  
- TE ODIO HERMIONE, TODO EL COLEGIO TENIA RAZON, ERES UN PUTON, ESPERO   
  
QUE MALFOY SE DE CUENTA DE LO QUE SE LLEVA UNA INFIEL, UNA RAMERA, TE OOODDDIIIOOOOO.  
  
SOLO ME HAS USADO PARA MATAR TU TIEMPO, ¿QUE SOY YO TU JUGETE?, NI HABLAR, ESO SE  
  
ACABO, NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS, NO QUIERO TENERTE CERCA NUNCA MAS, NO QUIERO QUE  
  
VUELVAS A HABLARME, ¿ENTIENDES? TODO LO QUE ME PASA ES POR TU CULPA. YO TENIA RAZON  
  
LA CULPA FUE TUYA, NO DE HARRY, SI NO FUERAS EXIBIENDOTE POR AHI TAL VEZ TENDRIAMOS   
  
MENOS PROBLEMAS, TE OOODDDIOOO, LO OYES TE OOODDDIIIOOOOO...  
  
Ron la gritaba mientras la chica lloraba desconsoladamente.  
  
- Cállate ya- dijo pegándole una torta que hizo que Ron parase de insultarla.  
  
- NO VOY A CALLARME PORQUE ME PEGES UNA TORTA HERMIONE ACABA DE PEGARME   
  
CON MALFOY QUE ME HA DESTROZADO LA CARA A PUÑETAZOS POR TI, Y TU ME LO AGRADECES  
  
ASI, ME DEJAS POR EL, DIME ¿QUE TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO? DINERO, ES ESO NO,  
  
CONTESTA...- Ron estaba ciego de la ira no sabia el daño que sus palabras   
  
causaban a la muchacha que seguía llorando frente a el.- Y NO VUELVAS A PONERME  
  
LA MANO ENCIMA NO QUIERO NADA TUYO TODO LO QUE ME DES TE LO DEVOLVERE APARTIR   
  
DE AHORA.   
  
Dicho esto fue el chico quien le dio la torta Hermione, esta había sido muy   
  
fuerte ya que Ron tenia muchísima fuerza y en esos momentos no controlaba.  
  
Pero en ese momento lo que menos le había dolido a Hermione había sido el tortazo.   
  
Ron se había ido y la había dejado llorando desconsoladamente en el invernadero.  
  
Había sido horrible se sentía fatal. Había hecho mucho daño a Ron pero el también   
  
se lo había hecho a ella, se lo había devuelto duplicado, no sabia el trauma que   
  
le causaba que la llamasen puton. Lo había escuchado tantas veces... ¿por que tenia  
  
que ser tan infiel?¿es que acaso no podía evitarlo?   
  
Pues tenia que hacerlo porque no iba a permitir que con Malfoy le pasara lo mismo  
  
que con Ron.   
  
Seguía llorando, no podía mas, estaba tan mal que no sabia como lo iba a arreglar.  
  
Decidió irse a su cuarto, iba llorando, pero se tapaba la cara con la túnica.   
  
Cuando llego, se tumbo en su cama a seguir llorando, todo lo que había dicho Ron   
  
era verdad, todo era verdad, y eso le dolía muchísimo. Harry tampoco era su amigo,  
  
Ron tampoco, Ginny no se lo perdonaría en cuanto se enterara, solo le quedaba Draco  
  
y eso tampoco era muy reconfortante. No sabia que era lo que quería Malfoy, ni sus   
  
intenciones ni nada, solo un presentimiento, que lo suyo no iba a funcionar. ¿Por que?  
  
(N/AS ese es el kit de la cuestión )  
  
Afuera del castillo todo el mundo se tiraban bolas de nieve, se lo pasaban muy bien,  
  
los 25 alumnos mas o menos estaban allí, jugando, solo había unos que seguro que no   
  
estaban. Esos eran Hermione, Ron, Malfoy; Ginny y algún alumno de por ahí.   
  
Estaba cansada, pero ya había dejado de llorar, solo pensaba lo que pasaría. Tenia que  
  
hablar con Ginny, ella era su mejor amiga, pero no quería que que se informara por Ron.   
  
Paso la tarde encerrada en su cuarto sin salir, por la noche tubo tanta hambre que tuvo  
  
que bajar a cenar.   
  
Estaba confusa, ¿En que mesa se sentaria? No lo sabia, quizá en la de su amiga Hannah  
  
Abbot de Hufflepuf . Ella le caía muy bien, y quizá seria la persona que le quedaba.   
  
Se sentó lentamente a lado de ella, pero estaba hablando con Justin y no le quiso   
  
interrumpir puesto que parecía disfrutar con la conversación.  
  
Mas tarde ella le saludo.  
  
- Hola Herm.  
  
- Hola chica, ¿Que tal?  
  
- Mal. Pero ya te contare. ¿Vale?  
  
Ron no apareció, eso le preocupo a la chica, y Malfoy tenia un maratón en el ojo, el   
  
labia roto y una muñeca vendada. Hermione termino de cenar y se quedo hablando con   
  
Hannah de lo que le había pasado. Ella se disgusto y la animo, pero también le dijo   
  
algo de su mal comportamiento con Ron.   
  
Mientras su conversación se postergaba, alguien la toco en la espalda, y dejo que   
  
un papelito cayera sobre sus rodillas. Ella no se giro, porque sabia de quien era.  
  
Con disimulo para que Hannah no se diera cuenta. Lo cogió y le dijo a Hannah que se tenia que ir y que ya se verían.  
  
Caminaba lentamente por lo pasillos oscuros iluminados por pequeñas antorchas. Se   
  
paro cogió el papel de su bolsillo y lo leyó.  
  
MI QUERIDA BRUJA:  
  
REUNETE CON MIGO Y CUENTEME LO QUE HA PASADO.   
  
SIENTO HABERTE HECHO LO DE ESTA MAÑANA, LUEGO ME HE DADO CUENTA, ESO NO   
  
ES PROPIO DE MI CON LAS PERSONAS QUE QUIERO.   
  
TE AMO.  
  
TE TENGO QUE DECIR UNA COSA MUY IMPORTANTE, Y ESPERO QUE ME PERDONES POR ELLO.   
  
DONDE SIEMPRE A LAS DOS.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
¿LOS HA GUSTADOOOOOO?  
  
POS MAS EN EL SIGIENTE CAPITULO DE: EL AMOR ES IMPOSIBLE.  
  
AJAJAJJAJA, A ESPERAAAAARRRRRR, PERO NO MUCHO.  
  
REWIEVVVVVVV¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ 


	10. Por favor, quédate

HOLA A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SOMOS LAS DOS PETARDAS QUE NOS HEMOS PUESTO DE NUEVO A LA CARGA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(GINNY: SOBRADA)  
  
(SARUKY: PIRATE)  
  
AKI NOS HEMOS PUESTO MAS ROMANTICAS QUE NUNCA A SI QUE NO OS PONGAIS A LLORAR POR LA EMOCION.  
  
BUENO ESTE CAPI VA AL MEJOR TIO DEL MUNDO, O MEJOR DICHO EL MAS GUAPO: TOM FELTON.  
  
TAMBIEN QUERIAMOS DECIR QUE ES NUESTRO CAPI FAVORITO. Y QUE CON MUCHO MERITO LO HEMOS LOGRADO.  
  
(GINNY: NOS EMOCIONAMOS CADA VEZ QUE LO LEEMOS)  
  
(SARUKY: EN ESO TE DOY LA RAZON)  
  
QUE DISFRUTEIS Y MUCHOS REVIEWS, QUE ULTIMAMENTE ESCASEAN.  
  
BESOS A TODOS  
  
OS QUEREMOS.  
  
CAPITULO 10: POR FAVOR, QUÉDATE.  
  
Hermione fue a su cuarto a dormir, ya era tarde, tenía la cara roja de tanto llorar, y su rostro expresaba tristeza.  
  
Se durmió, aunque no fue un sueño profundo, a la una y media sonó el despertador. Se puso una camiseta blanca con un  
  
pantalon negro a la cadera y salió de su cuarto.   
  
Camino entre los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts con precaución para no encontrarse con Filch. Cuando llego al Hall,   
  
Malfoy ya estaba allí.   
  
Ella le observo por la espalda, todavía el no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Parecia nervioso,   
  
la chica se temió lo peor. (Era muy pesimista)  
  
Llevaba puesto un pantalon blanco de deporte y una camiseta azul marino.   
  
Estuvo unos minutos observándole, estaba tan guapo. (N/AS ^_^ Diossssssssssssssssssssssssss como esta. Ummmmmmmmm)   
  
- Hola- dijo timidamente Hermione. El se giro de golpe pegandose un susto.   
  
- Ayy... Hola..... Creia que eras Filch. Me has dado un susto de muerte.  
  
- No te asustes- se acerco lentamente y le dio un beso, el chico se quedo pasmado, no se lo esperaba,  
  
eso estaba claro. El beso fue lento, solo era un beso corto de saludo.   
  
- Vale... uffffffffff... ya se me ha pasado el susto.  
  
- Bueno de que querias hablarme.- dijo la chica impaciente.  
  
- Bueno..... Cuentame tu primero.  
  
- Vale. Pues cuando me fui con Ron lo hablamos tranquilamente.   
  
- ¿Se lo tomo bien entonces? Siendo Weasley.... me suena raro.  
  
- NO  
  
- Entonces.... ¿Que paso?  
  
Hermione le conto todo, el no habrio la boca en todo el rato, simplemente se quedo escuchando lo que decia Hermione.   
  
La chica le hablo de todo lo que había ocurrido, lo de los insultos, que la odiaba, y que no queria volver a verla y hablarla.   
  
Omitio la parte de la bofetada, por miedo a las represarias, los conocia muy bien a los dos. Hermione le conto esto con una   
  
tristeza enorme y con la mirada gacha.   
  
- Ehhhhh......... lo siento mucho Hermione, todo es culpa mia – Draco le dio un abrazo a Hermione, la chica había sentido ganas   
  
de llorar, pero no lo haría, nunca mas, nunca lloraría por Ron. Porque ahora estaba con Draco. (N/AS Que ricura, madre yo  
  
me lo comía, dioooooooosssssssssss, como esta de bueno ummmmmmmmmmm)  
  
- Draco.... Te quiero.   
  
- Yo no te quiero- la chica puso cara de asombro pero el acontinuacion le dijo- TE AMO.- casi grito. La cara cambio y   
  
se puso radiante de felicidad.  
  
- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahora te toca a ti  
  
- Einnnnnnnnnnnnnnn................................- El chico dudo.  
  
- Vamos Habla...- la chica comenzaba a impacientarse.  
  
- Bueno te acuerdas hace unos meses.....  
  
- ¿Cuando? ¿que meses? ¿que paso?  
  
- Pues cuando todo el colegio se entero... bueno... ya sabes ¿no?  
  
- Si, lo de Harry y...  
  
- SI, si eso claro eso.  
  
- Bueno, ¿y que pasa con eso? – a la chica no le gusto el comentario.  
  
- Pues... que quien hizo correr el rumor...   
  
- ¿Si?- dijo la chica con interes.  
  
- Pues que yo se quien fue.  
  
- ¿Y bien....? tengo ganas de saber quein lo hizo.  
  
- Fui yo- dijo este con voz decidida, Hermione le quería no tenia porque dudar de decirle la verdad, así que ya que estaba  
  
lanzado decidió contarle todo.   
  
Lo hice porque no podía soportar verte mas con ese Weasley, y luego con Potter. Yo pasaba por allí, por aquel pasillo y os vi.  
  
Me quede mirando pensando que ya no tendría oportunidad, porque si no te ibas con el pobretón, te irías con el famoso cara rajada.   
  
Estaba dispuesto a irme de allí y dejaros a lo vuestro pero al irme, tropecé con un aparador y una de las figuras que había   
  
encima de este cayo, haciendo gran ruido y la porcelana se rompió en mil cachos, como mi corazón.   
  
Salí corriendo. Pase todo la noche pensando que tenia que olvidarte, perderte para siempre o... intentar conseguirte.  
  
Para lograrlo yo hubiera hecho lo que fuera. Incluso jugar sucio, así que decidí contarlo a las dos personas mas cotillas de todo  
  
el colegio, Patil y Brown.  
  
Si, si ellas eran tus amigas pero aun así lo contaron. Sabia que lo harían, y se dieron prisa en hacerlo. Al día siguiente todo  
  
el colegio lo sabia, el rumor se extendió a diferentes versiones.  
  
Yo sabia que no revelarían mi identidad ya que les dije que si no lo hacían les pasaría mas información, por supuesto era un farol.  
  
Resultado de todo esto: has roto con Weasley, no te hablas con Potter pero yo te he conseguido.  
  
Y te aseguro que eres lo que mas amo de todo el mundo y eres la única chica de la que me he enamorado de verdad. Y aunque no se  
  
si después de esto me seguirás queriendo, tenia que decírtelo, puesto que no te puedo mentir. Llevo enamorado de ti un año y  
  
eso puede mas que todo, ahora soy esclavo tuyo y tu eres la única que guía mi corazón y mi conciencia.  
  
Haría lo que me pidieses, hasta quitarme la vida.  
  
Ahora empezo a dirigiese a si mismo en las cosas que decía, su mirada había estado clavada en Hermione, quien no daba crédito  
  
de lo que oía, subió la cabeza y miro hacia el techo mientras decía lo siguiente.   
  
- BIEN. AMO A HERMIONE GRANGER Y AUNQUE MUCHA GENTE NO ME LO CONSIENTA Y YO SEA  
  
CASTIGADO POR ELLO, NADIE PUEDE NEGARME LA LIBERTAD DE QUERER A ESTA MUCHACHA,  
  
Y QUE ES LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ME HACE SACAR A MI VERADERO YO, NO EL FALSO Y FRIO MALFOY,  
  
CON ELLA SOY DIFERENTE Y... ¿POR QUE? PUES PORQUE LA QUIERO DESDE LO PROFUNDO DE MI SER.   
  
El chico paro de hablar para ver la reacción de la mujer a la que el mas quería en el mundo y a la que podía estar a punto  
  
de perder ... o de ganar.  
  
La chica se sentó en la barandilla de la escalera que era muy gruesa y de piedra, sentía que si no se sentaba se desmayaría  
  
por lo que acababa de oír, agacho la cabeza y bajo la mirada, se aferro con las dos manos a la barandilla. Era incapaz de  
  
pronunciar palabra era la cosa mas ruin y mas bonita a la vez que le habían dicho nunca.   
  
- Bueno, ¿serás capaz de perdonarme? Si no quieres no lo hagas. Pero que sepas que todo esto me dolió mas a mi que a ti.  
  
Hacerte daño era lo único que yo no quería. Solo dos palabras mas: LO SIENTO.  
  
Malfoy se dio la vuleta camino un poco en direccion opuesta a Hermione, estaba dispuesto a marcharse. A la chica  
  
se le resvalaron dos lagrimas, sus ojos brillaron, y su corazón palpitaba precipitadamente en el interior de sus entrañas,  
  
su respiracion era estrecortada y le causaba gran dificultad. Su voz sonó tenue y solo alcanzo a pronunciar tres palabras  
  
escasas, pero que para Draco sonaron suficiente:  
  
- Por favor, quédate.  
  
El se paro de repente se giro y miro a la chica desde lejos, se le veia tan irresisteble entre las sombras el pelo le caia por   
  
los hombros y le resbalaban esas dos lagrimas tan brillantes como diamantes, sus ojos miel brillaban con la misma luz  
  
del sol a la luz de las antorchas.  
  
Camino lentamente hacia ella, subio las escaleras poco a poco, una a una, muy lento. Mientras, ella estaba mirando  
  
fijamente el suelo, mil cosas debieron de pasar por su cabeza, pero Malfoy no las supo jamas. Cuando estubo a su   
  
altura le levanto la cara suavemente agarrandola por la barbilla y cuando sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron fijamente  
  
durante unos minutos, sus sentimientos se unieron y se mezclaron con el momento.   
  
Sus posiciones se mantuvieron así durante largo rato y Draco comprendio enseguida lo que Hermione le iba a decir,  
  
su mirada lo decia todo.  
  
El chico paso sus dedos por las mejillas de la chica y las seco. Como no decia nada el le pregunto.  
  
- ¿Me quedare aquí para siempre?  
  
- Solo si tu lo deseas eres libre de irte, pero yo te pediria que no me dejaras sola. Por favor, no soporto la soledad.  
  
- Besame y no me separe de ti nunca.  
  
Hermione beso los dulces labios de Draco y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo, sus bocas se ligaron y el beso les parecio   
  
eterno y saborearon cada uno de los momentos de este. No querian que este momento se acabara jamas.   
  
Pero era algo imposible.  
  
- Quiero pasar esta noche contigo Draco.  
  
- Y yo todos los dias de mi vida.  
  
Ella sonrio por fin y su sonrisa fue calida y esperanzadora y todo lo malo que el rubio le habia contado desaparecio de repente   
  
y en su mente solo quedo para el amor, el amor que ella nunca habia sentido antes por nadie. Y lo mas bonito de todo es que  
  
era un amor correspondido y un amor verdadero.   
  
¿Estarian juntos para siempre?  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
NO OS OLVIDEIS DE DEJAR VUESTRAS OPINIONES EHHHHHHHHHHH?????????????  
  
QUE EL PROXIMO OS LO TENEIS QUE GANAR, SI NO NADA.  
  
JAJAJAJA. SOMOS MUY MALAS JAJAJAJA.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. ¿Dudas de mi palabra?

HOLA, HOLA¡¡¡¡  
  
MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS VUESTROS REVIEWS.  
  
OS QUEREMOS....   
  
YA 42 NI NOSOTRAS MISMAS LO PODEMOS CREER, ES UN LOGRO¡¡¡  
  
DESPUES DE ESTE CAPITULO LA HISTORIA SE VOLVERA ALGO DIFERENTE Y TODO LO QUE  
  
CREIAIS SOLIDO SE DESMORONARA...  
  
BUENO, ESTE CAPI ES MAS QUE NADA DE TRANSICION... ALGUNO TENIA QUE HABER NO?  
  
OK, PUESTE ESTE CAPITULO VA PARA LORE, PORQUE LAS DOS ESPERAMOS QUE NOS LLEVEMOS  
  
DE PUTA MADRE... JAJA, O POR LO MENOS QUE SEAMOS MUY AMIGAS.  
  
BESOS A TODOS Y DEJAR VUESTRAS OPINIONES...   
  
  
  
CAPITULO 11: ¿DUDAS DE MI PALABRA?  
  
DM: Dime porque lloras   
  
HG: De felicidad   
  
DM: Y porque te ahogas?   
  
HG: Por la soledad   
  
DM: Di porque me tomas fuerte así en tus manos, y tus pensamientos te van llevando   
  
HG: Yo te quiero tanto   
  
DM: Y porque será?   
  
HG: Loco, testarudo, no lo dudes mas, aunque en el futuro haya un muro enorme, yo no tengo miedo quiero enamorarme   
  
  
  
DM: No me ames porque pienses que parezco diferente   
  
HG: Tu no piensas que es lo justo, ver pasar el tiempo juntos   
  
DM: No me ames que comprendo la mentira que sería   
  
HG: Si tu amor no merezco, no me ames mas quédate otro día   
  
  
  
DM: No me ames porque estoy perdido, cambie el mundo, porque es el destino, porque no se puede somos un espejo y tu   
  
así serías lo que yo de mi reflejo   
  
HG: No me ames, para estar muriendo dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos .No me ames para estar   
  
en tierra, quiero alzar el vuelo con tu gran amor por el azul de cielo   
  
  
  
DM: No sé que decirte, esa es la verdad, si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar   
  
HG: Tu y yo partiremos ellos no se mueven, pero en este cielo sola no me dejes   
  
DM: No me dejes, no me dejes, no me escuches si te digo no me ames   
  
HG: No me dejes, no desarmes mi corazón con ese no me ames   
  
DM: No me ames, te lo ruego, mi amargura déjame   
  
HG: Sabes bien que no puedo, que es inútil, que siempre te amaré   
  
  
  
DM: No me ames pues te haré sufrir con este corazón que se llenó de mil inviernos   
  
HG: No me ames para así olvidarte y en tus días grises quiero que me ames solo   
  
  
  
DM: No me ames tu y yo volaremos uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos   
  
HG: Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta como dos cometas en la misma estrella   
  
  
  
DM: No me ames   
  
HG: No me ames   
  
DM: No me ames...  
  
(N/AS esta canción tan hermosa por si a alguien le interesa es de Jennifer Lopez y de Mark Antony. Nos ha parecido adecuadísima para esta pareja espero que a todos se lo halla parecido también. )  
  
El frió intenso rozo la cara de Hermione, la hizo salir de su romántico sueño en el que los dos amantes se cantaban al tiempo que se confesaban su amor, era como estar en el cielo. Al sentir que la carne se le ponía de gallina esta se abrazo mas fuertemente al cuerpo que a su lado estaba. Se sentía feliz, lo de la noche anterior había sido un fuerte shock para ella. Lo de que el mismo Draco había sido el delator la había herido en lo más profundo de su alma, pero por otra parte lo de la pasada noche había sido una autentica declaración de amor. La verdad es que el se lo había contado por que la quería.  
  
Un rallo de sol molesto y revoltoso toco su cara y sus párpados se levantaron suavemente, pues la aurora había llegado, y pronto todo Hogwarts despertaría.  
  
Al abrir los ojos, estos pudieron darse cuenta de que se encontraban en el aula de Transformaciones.  
  
Miro a su acompañante nocturno. El dormía placidamente. Era adorable, parecía un niño pequeño, sin ninguna preocupación ni miedo. Sintió el deseo de besarle pero no lo hizo, pues no quería perturbar su sueño.  
  
Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. (N/AS malpensados no es lo que todos creéis.)   
  
Los dos amantes se habían ido caminando por los pasillos buscando un lugar tranquilo y apartado, donde pudieran eludir al celador que merodeaba por los alrededores.   
  
Una vez allí los dos extendieron una manta en el suelo (esta la atrajeron mágicamente con el hechizo accio.) Los dos se tumbaron sobre ella, se cubrieron de besos y caricias y se durmieron abrazados, pues Draco no quería hacer nada mas, en su opinión eso hubiera sido aprovechar la situación. Los dos se habían quedado dormidos en ropa interior, de ahí que el frío matinal hubiera despertado a Hermione.  
  
La chica se levanto despacio para no despertar al chica de dorados cabellos, cogió su ropa y se vistió en silencio, bostezo, pues era mas temprano de lo normal y tenia mucho sueño.  
  
Mientras se ponía la camiseta oyó una voz algo ronca que le decía con ternura:  
  
- Buenos días mi bruja.  
  
- Jajaja ¿qué siempre vas a llamarme así?  
  
- Solo si tu me lo permites.  
  
- Pues claro.  
  
- Muy bien, mi bruja.  
  
Hermione se agacho y se acerco suavemente a los labios de Draco, él la miro algo tentador. Pronto los dos de fundieron en un beso. Él la abrazaba mientras ella acariciaba su pelo.  
  
- Anda vístete, que ya deben de ser las siete.  
  
- Pues bueno, así lo haré. Pero solo porque tu me lo pides.  
  
- Bueno por mi te puedes quedar así, yo te encuentro muy bien en calzoncillos. (N/AS nosotras también lo encontramos muy atractivo.)  
  
- Jaja.  
  
La chica espero a que Draco se vistiera y salieron juntos del aula, caminaron por los pasillos cogidos de la mano. Habían quedado en ir al gran comedor. Porque ya iba a ser la hora del desayuno así que esperarían allí.  
  
Alas ocho y media el desayuno fue servido, la hora habitual. Ellos se encontraban tomando tortitas con nata y chocolate, y sirope de fresa y de vainilla.   
  
Estaban bebiendo café, cuando de repente las puertas del comedor se abrieron y una masa de gente hambrienta comenzó a pasar. Entre ellos estaba Ron que les miraba con los ojos llenos de furia y odio. Cuando se dio cuenta de que los chicos le devolvían la mirada se limito a volver la cabeza para otro lado hacer como si no le diera importancia.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Las semanas de vacaciones pasaron muy rápido. La cosa iba muy bien con Draco, nunca pensó que él pudiera ser así realmente. Pero ahí estaba la prueba.  
  
Todo era perfecto.   
  
¿Cuánto dura la perfección?  
  
¿Cuándo se acaba lo ideal y empieza lo real?  
  
Todo el colegio volvía a estar abarrotado de gente, las clases se reanudaron, aunque para Hermione esto no supuso ningún trauma, todos los Gryffindor habían llegado, Harry había llegado.   
  
Ron le había contado todo lo que había pasado, Harry no había intentado hablar con Hermione, pero ella sabia lo que él pensaba.  
  
"Pobre chica ingenua e inocente, Draco la utilizara como a todas las demás, la usara para divertirse un rato y después la abandonara como a un trapo sucio"  
  
Aunque ella no pensaba que eso pasara la sospecha se albergaba en lo mas profundo de su cabeza.  
  
Los chicos estaban en clase de transformaciones, tenían que transformar un ratón blanco en un astrolabio.   
  
Estaban sentados en parejas, Ron y Harry estaban hablando, toda la clase la pasaron hablando. Hermione y Draco estaban a lo suyo, solo hablaban lo justo, pues conocían el severo carácter de la profesora.  
  
- Señor Potter, lleva toda la clase hablando.  
  
- Perdone Profesora, ya me callo.  
  
- Señor Potter me temo que ha venido usted descentrado de las vacaciones, tal vez debería sentarse con alguien que le diera menos conversación. Por ejemplo Granger.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡QUUUEEE!!!!- grito Draco desde su asiento   
  
- Si, señor Malfoy ¿decía algo?  
  
- De ninguna forma voy a sentarme con Weasley.- dijo de forma despectiva.  
  
- Cámbiense ahora mismo o serán 15 puntos menos para sus casas.  
  
Los chicos se cambiaron a regañadientes.  
  
Cuando Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione esta sintió un escalofrío, no quería decirle nada, no había nada que decirle. Lo que pasara entere ella y Ron no era asunto suyo.  
  
En un momento de la clase en el que la profesora se encontraba distraída Harry le dijo entre susurros:  
  
- Ron no se merece lo que tu le hiciste, la infidelidad es algo grave.  
  
- Mira quien fue a hablar- dijo la chica en tono sarcástico- el maestro en persona.  
  
- No te burles de mí con ese tono irónico.  
  
La chica le miró con odio.  
  
- Sabes que él no te conviene, no es bueno para ti.  
  
- Si, papá.- contesto burlándose de Harry.  
  
- Estoy intentando prevenirte, mírate hasta te has vuelto como él, faltas al respeto a las personas...  
  
- Que te jodan. NO te metas en mi vida mis asuntos no te convienen y si estoy así es porque estoy hasta los cojones de ti.  
  
- Le estas haciendo mucho daño ¿sabes? Cada vez que te ve besarte con Malfoy, para el es como una puñalada en el corazón, le oigo llorar por las noches, apenas come, ha perdido su talento deportivo, falta a los entrenamientos de Quidditch...- dijo Harry abatido.  
  
- Y que te crees Harry ¿qué el no me hizo daño? No sabes todas las cosas horribles que él me dijo aquella tarde la pase llorando y ¿a quien tenia yo para llorar en su hombro? Solo Draco me quiso en aquel momento.  
  
- Bueno eso fue porque yo no estaba, tu sabias que podías contar conmigo.  
  
- Y una mierda, Harry, no me vengas ahora con esas. Tu siempre has estado y siempre estarás del lado de Ron.  
  
- Hermione recapacita.  
  
- No, recapacita tu, deja de meterte en mi vida, no quiero tu ayuda, vete con Ron, él la necesita más. Olvida que me has conocido.  
  
- Hagas lo que hagas, no cometas fallos.  
  
La clase terminó justo en ese momento, Hermione recogió sus cosas y se fue tajantemente hacia Draco. Los dos salieron juntos del aula, mientras Ron los miraba con envidia e ira.  
  
- Tranquilo Ron, muy pronto todo se arreglara.  
  
- No lo creo  
  
- ¿Dudas de mi palabra?  
  
- Odio a ese Malfoy.  
  
- Por que ¿qué te ha hecho?  
  
- Nada, simplemente le odio.  
  
Esa tarde Harry la había pasado en la biblioteca, el solo, sin nadie, sin Ron.  
  
Había consultado tantos libros que casi no podía recordar lo que en todo ellos había leído. Pero estaba buscando algo, aunque no sabia muy bien lo que era.   
  
Algo para ayudar a su amigo Ron.  
  
***  
  
Hermione se encontraba en su habitación con Parvati y Lavander, era de noche, le estaban hablando de lo bien que lo habían pasado en sus vacaciones, pero a Hermione no le daban envidia.  
  
Le están suplicando que le contara lo ocurrido con Draco:  
  
(medio colegio lo sabia)  
  
- Bueno Herm, nos tendrás que contar lo que te ha pasado con Draco, de repente, te insulta y al día siguiente te ama.- dijo Lavander  
  
- Si, si eso cuéntanos.- afirmo Parvati.  
  
- No chicas no os voy a contar nada de mi vida privada para que vayáis difundiéndola por todo el colegio  
  
- No se lo diremos a nadie- mintió Parvati.  
  
- Ya, ya como lo de Harry...  
  
- ¿Que de Harry?- dijo Lavander.  
  
- Bueno vámonos ya a dormir que tengo sueño.- Mintió Parvati al ver que   
  
Hermione no les contaba nada.  
  
La chica se acostó, había quedado con Draco esa noche, en las puertas   
  
del Gran Comedor. Se durmió muy rápido el día había sido agotador...  
  
El sudor frío corrió por la frente de Hermione, tenia él puso   
  
acelerado, su respiración era irregular y agitada. Se levanto de golpe, había tenido una horrible pesadilla.  
  
Miro el reloj, había quedado a las doce con su novio.  
  
Se levanto sin hacer el menor ruido posible, no se vistió, fue con su camisón, era de color azul oscuro y tenia unas pequeñas florecíais blancas, lo había comprendo en el callejón Diagon.  
  
Salió de su habitación muy despacio, cerro la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido. Bajo las escaleras hacia la sala común, salió por el retrato de la dama gorda.  
  
Cuando llegó Draco también estaba allí, llevaba un pijama de color azul   
  
celeste, era de pantalón y manga larga, el frió era intenso en esta época del año.  
  
Fueron a un aula vacía que solo se usaba para guardar mesas y cosas   
  
así.Al abrir la puerta la chica de cabello castaño y ojos de miel pudo observar como las mesas estaban apartadas a un lado del aula y en el centro de esta se encontraba una bonita cama con dosel, de este colgaban velos de color rojo y verde, las sabanas eran de raso color plata, y la colcha era de terciopelo color champán .  
  
- ¿Te gusta?- pregunto el ilusionado.  
  
- Es precioso Draco- dijo esta mirando los ojos grises del chico.  
  
- Lo he hecho para ti.  
  
- Muchas gracias, no tenias que haberte molestado.  
  
- Si querida, tenia que molestarme, porque ¿sabes? que hoy es un día especial.  
  
- ¿Porque hoy es especial?- no sabia a que se refería.  
  
- Pues que hoy hacemos un mes de novios. La pregunta es ¿qué vamos a hacer en esta estupenda cama?  
  
- Pues...no se...- Dijo ella acercándose a los jugosos labios de Draco, le besó saboreando   
  
su dulce sabor, le acerco a la cama de un empujón y le tiro en ella, él   
  
chico le sonreía y le acariciaba las piernas a la chica que ahora estaba encima de el. Ella comenzó a desbrochar los botones muy despacio, una vez los   
  
hubo abierto todos acaricio sus abdominales.  
  
- Recordare esta noche toda mi vida.- dijo él  
  
- Pues espérate a ver lo que sigue.  
  
La chica se quitó el camisón y se quedo en ropa interior, al tiempo que   
  
le se quitaba los pantalones. La chica le sonrió y acaricio su cuerpo desnudó al tiempo que él besaba su cuello. Estaban abrazados.  
  
Entonces ella sintió un mareo, sintió que la vista se le nublaba, veía   
  
a Draco borroso, no podía oír su voz, sintió un vació en el estomago, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y perdió el equilibrio se cayo encima del chico, noto como la recostaba a su lado en la cama, le veía mover los labios   
  
pero no escuchaba su voz, de repente sintió que los párpados se le cerraban y le dio un profundo dolor de cabeza, no lo soportaba era inaguantable, le dolía tanto que finalmente perdió el conocimiento. En su cabeza solo   
  
pudo ver un espacio vacío y negro. 


	12. Eso es lo que vi, nada mas

HOLA A TODOS:  
  
VOLVEMOS A LA CARGA DESPUES DE UNA SEMANA DE RELAX. ESPERAMOS QUE LA DEMORA NO OS HAYA SENTADO MUY MAL...  
  
EN FIN, SENTIMOS MUCHO LO QUE VA A PASAR EN ESTE CAPITULO PERO ERA NECESARIO.  
  
A PARTIR DE AQUI LA HISTORIA TOMARA UN RUMBO DIFERENTE, EL TITULO "EL AMOR ES IMPOSIBLE" NO ES CASUALIDAD, AHORA SABREIS PORQUE.  
  
LENI: ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS...  
  
LEAN, AVISENNOS SI NO LES GUSTA...  
  
PERO ESTO ES ASI Y NO LO VAMOS A CAMBIAR, ESTO NO ES UN DRACO/ HERMIONE CUALQUIERA. ES NUESTRO DRACO /HERMIONE, Y NOSOTRAS NO SOMOS ESCRITORAS CUALQUIERA.  
  
CAPITULO 12: ES LO QUE VI, NADA MAS.  
  
De repente la mente de Hermione se aclaro y entonces vio todo lo que estaba delante de ella.  
  
*****  
  
Había dos personas en esa habitación, estaban discutiendo, parecía algo grave, pues la mujer le estaba hablando en un tono alto, y al hombre no le gustaba eso. La habitación era vieja y oscura, apenas podían distinguirse los rostros, y las personas que estaban allí eran jóvenes, como 27 años o algo así, se les distinguía por la voz. Los muebles eran rústicos, y la ventana tenia unas cortinas de lino blanco, y estaba arrugado. Tenia una mesa en el centro pero los adultos estaban de pie cerca de la chimenea y estaban dando la espalda a la puerta. La mujer dijo:  
  
- ¿Como has podido has podido hacerme esto? Y encima con una sangre sucia. No tienes perdón.  
  
- Narcisa, no me hables alto. Que estemos casados no significa que lo   
  
Hagas. Además tu tranquila, no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.  
  
- Tus promesas no son fieles, Lucius.  
  
- Pues esta vez lo será- afirmo el hombre de pelo rubio platino.  
  
- Además, tengo que decirte algo...- la voz de la chica.  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- Estoy embarazada...- dijo en susurro muy bajo.  
  
- ¿QUEEEEEEE?- el hombre sabia que dentro poco su amante también tendría una hija.- ¿de cuanto?  
  
- Dos meses.  
  
- Bueno yo también tengo que decirte algo.  
  
- Dime...- fue interrumpida por la contestación.  
  
- Ella también lo esta, y de dos meses también.  
  
- Encima eso, y que vas a hacer, yo no quiero que tu te ocupes de dos   
  
bebés en diferentes casas.  
  
- Tranquila, esta todo previsto.- dijo el sin preocupación.  
  
- Bueno y ¿que es?- esperaba la respuesta impaciente.  
  
- Es un hechizo desmemorizante, perderá toda lo que ha aprendido en   
  
Hogwarts, y perderá toda su magia, será muggle, no se acordara de mí ni de quien es el padre, ella tiene un novio, y pensara que es de el. El novio es muggle, como sus padres.  
  
- ¿Y el bebé?  
  
- El bebé ya se vera. Eso da igual.  
  
De repente, era la visión del paso de los meses, y amaneció en un   
  
hospital. allí estaba Narcisa en la habitación blanca de hospital, tenia un niño de pelo rubio y estaba dormido en los brazos de su madre. Estaba Lucius a su lado y la familia, una de las enfermeras entro y le pregunto a Narcisa:  
  
- Bien señora Malfoy, ¿Cómo va ha llamar a este precioso niño?  
  
- Pues... Lucius y yo habíamos pensado llamarle... DRACO.  
  
- Que bonito.  
  
Dos semanas después vio un lugar parecido, era tan extraño lo que   
  
estaba pasando, que apenas podía creer lo que veía. Era un lugar parecido, otro hospital, pero esta vez era la madre de Hermione, Nicole junto a su padre y toda su familia.  
  
El padre, Peter, tenia una niña cogida en sus brazos y le dijo a Nicole:  
  
- Le llamamos como habíamos pensado ¿NO?  
  
- Si cariño... HERMIONE es un fantástico nombre para esta preciosidad.  
  
Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación y observándoles por la ventana del pasillo de la sala estaba Lucius Malfoy, que dijo en un susurro.  
  
- Hasta luego Nicole, amor, nuestra hija será muy feliz con vosotros, sin la necesidad de que se entere de lo que pasa. Es mejor que permanezca alejada de mi y de Lord Voldemort, para que no la toque, y no me castiguen por haberme enamorado de ti. Ya no sabrás de mi, y Peter creerá que es hija suya, pero es mía, yo siempre lo sabré, y tu nunca. Es mejor así, por Hermione y por ti, aunque yo le habría llamado Dylan. LO SIENTO, NICOLE.  
  
*****************************  
  
Hermione volvió a ver todo negro, y de pronto el dolor de cabeza desapareció, y abrió los párpados lentamente, y al ver a Draco llamándola con cara de preocupación, se levanto sobresaltada, no sabia que achica allí, y Draco no llevaba Pantalón ni camiseta, y ella estaba en ropa interior, al igual que el. Entonces lo recordó y recordó la visión al vez de comprenderla.  
  
Salto de un susto y cogió su camisón mientras Draco le preguntaba.  
  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado amor?- dijo muy preocupado- me he pasado los últimos 15 minutos intentando ver lo que podía hacer, te iba a llevar a la enfermería.  
  
- Draco... nos vemos mañana en el lago a las 4. Tengo que asimilar una cosa.  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo cariño? Te has quedado inconsciente de repente apunto de hacer.... bueno... ya....¿Te has puesto nerviosa?  
  
- No, me voy, ya nos veremos.- cuando se puso el camisón salió del aula a todo correr, con una cara confundida, tanto Hermione como Draco.  
  
No se lo podía creer, caminaba por los pasillos con expresión confundida, casi sin pensar hacia donde iba, no pensaba en nada, tenia la mente en blanco.   
  
La idea de que Draco fuera su hermano la desconcertaba. ¿Había sido un sueño? Si tenia que ser eso. Solo había una forma de averiguarlo, llamando...  
  
- Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí. Una alumna fugitiva.- dijo Filch.  
  
- Ayyyyy, eh eh....- tartamudeo pegándose un susto.  
  
- Espero que tenga una explicación señorita.  
  
- Si la tengo.   
  
- Pues... ¿Cual es?  
  
- Emm, ummm, pues... la verdad....soy sonámbula- mintió la chica.   
  
- ¿Sonámbula?  
  
- Si señor, acabo de despertarme en el gran comedor, estaba sentada en una mesa.  
  
- En ese caso debería ir a la enfermería y dile a la Señora Pomfrey que te de un medicamento para dormir.  
  
- Si señor, pero creo que iré mañana por la mañana no querría molestar a la enfermera.  
  
La chica se fue a su cuarto del tirón y no se demoro mas por el pasillo, que despistada había sido, por no ir con cuidado la había pillado el celador.  
  
***  
  
Se despertó, la mañana era luminosa y la nieve se había derretido casi por completo.  
  
Esta tarde iba a hablar con Malfoy sobre lo que había visto, era algo que la preocupaba. Pero ahora había algo mas importante, tenia que ir a clase de pociones, la peor de todas. Snape había mandado unos deberes muy difíciles, que le habían llevado terminarlos unas dos horas mas o menos.  
  
Se vistió con su habitual uniforme y bajo a la sala común, esta estaba casi vacía a excepción de dos chicos que hablaban sentados en los sillones.  
  
Ron y Harry, al verla pasar la fulminaron con la mirada y pudo ver como Harry le susurraba algo a Ron.  
  
Esto la irrito bastante así que se dirigió a ellos con voz severa y gran temple y sacando las palabras mas ácidas pero evitando la impertinencia pudo decirles:  
  
- Por lo menos podíais evitarme o decírmelo a la cara, ya soy mayorcitos para estos juececitos.  
  
- Si, que eres una zorra- dijo Ron con asco  
  
- Aaah eso es lo que Harry te ha dicho cuando yo he pasado.  
  
- No eso es lo que piensa Ron, aunque mi versión no es muy diferente.- respondió Harry.  
  
- Aaaahh con que soy una zorra, interesante. - dijo Hermione con superioridad como si sus comentarios no le importara.  
  
La chica salió por el retrato de la dama gorda y se derrumbo un poco se llevo la mano a la frente y mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado se reprochaba su comportamiento.  
  
Pero aunque las palabras hacen daño estaba dispuesta a ignorarlas, ya lo había hecho otras veces, seria doloroso, pero el tiempo todo lo cura.  
  
Se encamino hacia las mazmorras hundida en sus pensamientos. Las clases fueron horribles estuvo todo la mañana sentada al lado de Draco y no fue capaz de decirle nada.  
  
Al termino de la comida fue al lago eran ya las cuatro pero el no estaba.  
  
Se sentó en la piedra de siempre, su favorita y allí espero. Los minutos se consumían, ella no sabia muy bien como se lo iba a decir, tratándose de Draco se lo iba a tomar a coña pero debía intentarlo.  
  
Al poco rato el aprecio, con la túnica oscura y una bufanda al cuello.  
  
Le miro fijamente, el se acercaba, le estaba sonriendo, debía devolverle la sonrisa pero no podía.  
  
Cuando el muchacho estuvo cerca de ella, le dijo hola, y se acerco para darle un beso, pero ella no pudo corresponderle, no esta vez, no en este momento, no por lo que tenia que decirle.  
  
- ¿Que ocurre?- dijo el preocupado.  
  
- Tenemos que hablar- contesto Herm.  
  
- ¿NO iras a dejarme?- pregunto este, la chica no supo que contestar.  
  
- Si... bueno... no exactamente.  
  
- ¿Como? Entonces.  
  
- Ayer cuando me desmaye ¿recuerdas? tuve una visión del pasado. En ella vi... bueno, te va a parecer un poco raro.  
  
- ¿Como?, ¿Que?, ¿Visión?  
  
- Si, bueno... vi a tus padres...  
  
- ¿A mis padres? Creo que deliras si estaba nerviosa tenias que habérmelo dicho.  
  
- Draco ¿me escuchas?, no estaba nerviosa.  
  
- Si, bueno continua.- dijo el al ver que la chica se había molestado.  
  
- Ellos estaban discutiendo, sobre... sobre... que tu padre había sido infiel a tu madre... y bueno... - Draco puso cara seria y escucho con mas atención.  
  
- No seria la primera vez que lo hiciera- murmuro el chico.  
  
- ¿Que decías?  
  
- Nada, continua por favor.  
  
- Si bueno..... pues tu madre le dice a tu padre que esta embarazada y el le dice a tu madre que su amante también.... y su amante bueno... era una sangre sucia, y ella se llamaba Nicole, como mi madre...  
  
- ¿Y?- dijo poniendo cara de incrédulo.  
  
- Luego se veía como el tiempo pasaba y aparecía en un hospital, tu madre había tenido un hijo y ese eres tu. Mas tarde aparece una sala diferente y mi madre con migo en brazos, entonces, se ve a tu padre mirando por la ventana del pasillo, le oigo decir, que mi madre era maga, pero que le borro la memoria para que no supiera nadie que yo soy hija de Lucius, que le quito la magia, que hizo creer que yo era hija de Peter, mi padre, y que quería a mi madre con locura. Todo lo hizo tu padre por mi, y por tu madre, también por el, para que no fuera castigado por amar a una sangre sucia.  
  
Draco se quedo sin habla, con una cara de incredulidad... no se lo creía, lógico.  
  
Según ella, eran hermanos de padre.   
  
- No te creo.  
  
- Pues llama a tu padre para que lo explique. Hazme el favor, no me hace ninguna gracia ser hermana tuya.   
  
- Pues eso haremos, le diré que venga esta noche, aunque... ¿seguro que no te lo has inventado?  
  
- Draco es lo que vi. Nada mas. - dijo la chica.  
  
- Vale, espero que molestarle valga la pena. Pero...  
  
- ¿Pero que?- dijo ella cansada de explicarlo.  
  
- Si es verdad lo que dices... ¿Que pasara con nosotros? Nuestra relación cambiara ¿NO?- a Draco se le veía preocupado.  
  
- Claro, tiene que cambiar, seremos hermanos. Nada mas.   
  
- Espero que solo sea un sueño salido de tu mente. Que lo sea, por favor.   
  
- Esperemos.- dijo ella con un tono muy apagado.  
  
Se fueron juntos sin hablar dentro del castillo, Malfoy llamo a su padre por lechuza, se verían en el bosque prohibido a las doce, y el se lo dijo a Hermione para que ella fuera.   
  
Ahora había un dilema grave. ¿Eran hermanos?  
  
*****  
  
REVIEWWWWWWW  
  
PEQUEÑA PUBLICIDAD:  
  
GINNY:  
  
ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO. DESTINO CRUEL. (MIS DOS FICS EN SOLITARIO)  
  
SARUKY:  
  
LA NOCHE DE LAS 3 BRUJAS. (SARUKY EN SOLITARIO) 


	13. Nicole River

HOLA A TODOS: SOMOS SARUKY Y GINNY.  
  
ESTE ES EL PROXIMO CAPITULO A VUESTRA DECCEPCION.  
  
ESPEREMOS QUE NO NOS ABANDONEIS RESPECTO A LO DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.  
  
PUESTO QUE ESTA VEZ LOS REVIEWS HAN SIDO MUY ESCASOS, PERO BUENO,   
  
ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. MUCHOS BESOS OS QUEREMOS....  
  
CAPITULO 13: NICOLE RIVER.  
  
Llamó a Hermione para que fuera al bosque a las doce.   
  
El ya estaba allí desde las 11 y media, meditando lo que le iba a decir a su padre.   
  
El bosque estaba oscuro y ella apareció 10 minutos antes de lo acordado, ella encendió   
  
su varita, Draco estaba a oscuras y cuando ella encendió la luz pudo ver en su rostro   
  
tristeza como nunca la había visto nunca en Malfoy, al menos en el antiguo, después de   
  
todo, no llevaban tanto tiempo juntos.   
  
Ella se le quedo mirando durante un rato, hasta que una luz verde se poso en su cara y   
  
ilumino todo el oscuro bosque. Ella deslizo la cabeza hacia alante y vio a Lucius Malfoy.   
  
El al ver a Hermione puso una cara de susto, Draco no le había especificado el tema del   
  
que iban a hablar, y al parecer también incluía a Hermione.   
  
Nadie abrió la boca por momentos, todos se quedaron mirando mutuamente, de Hermione a Draco   
  
y de Draco a Lucius.   
  
Al final Lucius abrió la boca.  
  
- ¿Que tal los estudios hijo?¿Y esta bonita chica? Si no mal recuerdo es la señorita   
  
Granger.- Lucius estaba mintiendo, sabia muy bien quien era.- y... ¿Que tal tus padres   
  
muggles?  
  
- Pues muy bien padre. Pero no te hemos llamado por eso. Esto no es una visita de   
  
cortesía. Hermione y yo queremos preguntarte algo.  
  
- Y bien... ¿Que es? ¿Esta chica se llama Hermione? Que nombre mas bonito.  
  
- Gracias, pero sobran las cortesías. El otro día tuve una visión. Y vi...  
  
- ¿Somos hermanos por parte de padre?- pregunto Draco directamente sin mas   
  
preámbulos - solo quiero un si o un no.  
  
Lucius miro a su hijo de forma extraña, luego a la chica que tenia la cara puesta en   
  
el joven Malfoy. Un silencio incomodo invadía la zona donde estaban sentados.   
  
- SI.  
  
Los dos chicos se quedaron quietos sin moverse, la mirada atenta de ambos se posaba   
  
en el señor Malfoy. Miraban tristemente hacia el hombre, y a continuación Draco le dijo:  
  
- Entonces no podremos estar juntos- giro la cabeza hacia donde estaba sentada   
  
Hermione y entonces ella le miro.  
  
- ¿Sois Novios?  
  
- Éramos- dijo tristemente Hermione.- acabamos de romper.   
  
- Pero... podéis estar mucho tiempo juntos, ahora sois hermanos. No quiero que se   
  
lo ocultéis a la gente. - los dos se miraron mutuamente, pensaron que el señor Malfoy había   
  
enloquecido.- Te quiero reconocer como hija, porque siempre quise tener un niño y una niña.   
  
Hermione, hija de Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Malfoy.... suena bien. Siempre quise mas a tu   
  
madre que a Narcisa, pero con el paso del tiempo todo ha vuelto a ser como era cuando me   
  
enamore de Narcisa.   
  
- A mi no me gusta- dijo ella- solo quiero saber lo que paso con vosotros y mi madre.   
  
Lo demás ya lo vi. Vi como mi madre era una maga y después una simple muggle por tu puta   
  
culpa.- grito la chica encolerizada, dejar la magia debía ser terrible.   
  
- Bien os lo contare.  
  
***************FLASH BACK**************************  
  
La biblioteca estaba vacía, solo yo y ella estábamos allí. Eran las vacaciones de navidad, y   
  
los dos estábamos allí, haciendo los deberes para quitárnoslos de encima. La vi allí con su   
  
pelo que le acariciaba la espalda y los hombros, estaba escribiendo en un pergamino, levanto   
  
la vista y pude ver sus ojos verdes que contrastaban perfectamente con su cabello caoba y   
  
rizado. Llevaba su túnica de Gryffindor, y la insignia de prefecta muy limpia y perfecta.   
  
En ella ponía su nombre NICOLE RIVER. Así es como pude saber su nombre completo.   
  
Entonces levanto la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba yo, ella me conocía solo de vista   
  
y me dijo puesta su mirada en mis ojos grises.  
  
- Hola, creo que no nos conocemos ¿no? Soy Nicole.  
  
- Yo, yo... soy Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.   
  
- ¿En que curso estas?  
  
- En séptimo ¿y tu?  
  
- En sexto.  
  
Se levanto del lugar donde estaba cogió todas sus cosas y se sentó a mi lado.   
  
Empezamos a hablar y desde entonces nos hicimos muy amigos, a pesar de que yo iba a Slytherin.   
  
Al poco tiempo yo le confesé que estaba locamente enamorado de ella.  
  
Ella me dijo que sentía lo mismo y desde entonces salimos juntos cinco años.  
  
Pero mi padre ya me había concertado matrimonio con una chica de Bauxbatons.   
  
Yo debía casarme con ella en poco tiempo, así que bajo la presión de mi familia me vi   
  
obligado a dejar a Nicole y a casarme con la chica que se llamaba Narcisa.  
  
Nicole lo entendía, pero no creía que yo fuera tan cobarde como para hacerle caso a mi padre   
  
en un asunto tan delicado. Según ella yo debía decirle que yo me casaría con la mujer que   
  
amara no con la que a el le beneficiara.  
  
Pero el día en que finalmente me decidí a plantarle cara y a decirle todo lo que pensaba   
  
sobre su matrimonio concertado el me respondió lo siguiente:  
  
- Es una sangre sucia ¿Acaso quieres ensuciar la estirpe de los Malfoy?  
  
- No.  
  
- Pues entonces abandona esa tonta idea y no seas egoísta, este matrimonio nos va a   
  
beneficiar a todos, además la chica es muy guapa, alta, delgada, rubia, ojos azules... no   
  
suena mal ¿no?  
  
- No.   
  
- Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.  
  
Esa misma tarde deje a Nicole.  
  
Pero la seguía queriendo aun estando casado con Narcisa, yo seguía su vida muy de cerca, no   
  
quería que nada malo la pasara, siempre estaría allí para cuidar de ella.  
  
Un día se hecho novio, era un capullo, yo no fiaba de el, sabia que la engañaba con otra mujer   
  
así que me tome la venganza por mi parte. Acabe con la vida de ese capullo, la quería tanto   
  
que era capaz de matar por ella.  
  
Al poco tiempo ella conoció a Peter... era perfecto para ella, un muggle.  
  
Pero un día ella y yo nos volvimos a ver... no soportamos la situación y volvimos a probar   
  
un poco de amor, nuestro amor... y una cosa llevo a la otra... hicimos el amor y ella se quedo   
  
embarazada... la mala noticia es fue cuando me entere de que Narcisa también estaba embarazada.  
  
Y por otra parte estaba mi "trabajo" Lord Voldemort, el estaba pensando en dar su gran golpe   
  
final para apoderarse del mundo mágico.  
  
Pero ciertos magos lo protegían una gran alianza de brujos y brujas... una de las elegidas   
  
para cuidar el mundo mágico era Nicole, sin duda era por su inteligencia.  
  
El quería matarla.... pero yo la quería, iba a tener un bebe con ella, y Narcisa no quería   
  
que los dos cuidáramos de ti a si que yo hice lo único que podía hacer para salvarla, la   
  
convertí en una muggle.... borre toda su memoria, me borre a mi, y en el lugar que ocupaban   
  
todos esos años vividos, cree una ilusión mágica... una vida perfecta para un muggle, y la   
  
coloque en su cabeza.  
  
Ellos vivieron su vida muggle perfectamente felices, tuvieron una hija, que nos correspondía   
  
a Nicole y a mi, pero ahora Peter iba a ser su padre, eso seria lo mejor... y como había   
  
olvidado todo Voldemort la permitió vivir... solo lo hizo porque yo le engañe, le conté una   
  
mentira, para que la dejara vivir.  
  
*************FIN FLAS BACK************************  
  
- La seguí queriendo mucho tiempo... y seguí contemplándola desde lejos durante mucho tiempo.   
  
Y a su preciosa hija, que era también mía, la vi crecer.  
  
Pero ya había conseguido olvidarla casi completamente... cuando vosotros me lo habéis recordado   
  
todo... y veo que el destino muchas veces es cruel... y hace daño a las personas que fueron   
  
malas... como yo lo fui con Nicole.  
  
Los chicos habían oído la historia estaban consternados, lo que habían descubierto aquella   
  
noche era impresionante.  
  
Draco se levanto y se acerco a Hermione que tenia los ojos arrasados de lagrimas, puesto que   
  
había estado llorando casi toda la historia.  
  
Cuando el chico de rubio cabello estuvo cerca de ella, la chica intento balbucear algo   
  
inteligible. El solo la abrazo y dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Lucius también   
  
pudiera oírlo:  
  
- Bienvenida a nuestra familia, hermana.  
  
- Yo... no, aléjate.  
  
- ¿Por que? No voy a hacerlo, ahora eres mi hermana, yo cuidare de ti, te quiero   
  
igualmente, solo que ahora será un amor fraternal.  
  
- No... yo no quiero.  
  
- Cálmate Hermione, esto me ha dolido mas a mi que a ti.  
  
- No Eso no lo creo... a ti siempre te duelen las cosa mas que a mi, pero esta vez te   
  
aseguro que la mas afectada soy yo... Draco, piénsalo, ya no tengo novio, ni amigos, ni una   
  
madre maga e inteligente...y mi padre verdadero es... una persona a la que siempre he odiado.  
  
- Bueno a mi también me odiabas y míranos ahora.  
  
- Bueno hijos, yo me tengo que ir ya es tarde y esta noche tengo trabajo.  
  
- Adiós padre- dijo Draco.  
  
- Adiós Lucius- dijo Hermione.  
  
Lucius camino hacia el lado opuesto de los chicos y desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque...   
  
al poco tiempo de perderlo de vista vieron un resplandor verde, y entonces comprendieron que   
  
estaban solos.  
  
- Vamonos de aquí hermana.  
  
- No me llames así- grito la chica horrorizada- yo no soy tu puta hermana.  
  
- Me gusta tan poco como a ti...  
  
- No te creo.  
  
- Pero ahora debemos aceptarlo...  
  
- No, no lo aceptare...  
  
- Deja de interrumpirme...   
  
- NO.  
  
- Somos hijos del mismo padre ¿cual es la parte que no entiendes?  
  
- QUE TE CALLES...- grito la chica, sus lagrimas se derramaron.  
  
- No llores mi hermanita...  
  
- HIJO DE PUTA, DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI.  
  
- Mi madre no es ninguna puta, no vuelvas a llamarme así ¿entiendes?- le dijo el chico   
  
con unas voz tenebrosa que sonó a amenaza.  
  
- Puto gilipollas, jamás debí acercarme a ti... no quiero estar mas a tu lado... no   
  
aguanto mas tu presencia me largo... a la mierda... A LA MIERDA TODO.  
  
La chica estaba histérica, no podía ser verdad lo que oía, solo quería olvidar quien era,   
  
porque estaba en esta situación, quería olvidar a Ron a Harry y a Draco. No podía ir a la   
  
sala común de su casa porque entonces no conseguiría su propósito, ni al hall, ni a la   
  
biblioteca, ni al gran comedor, ni al lago, por la misma razón.  
  
Así que decidió ir al lugar mas alejado de todo esto, al mas alto de todo Hogwarts, donde   
  
casi podías tocar el cielo, era el mas bello de noche:  
  
La torre de astronomía.  
  
Fue directa hacia allí por un pasadizo que conocía.   
  
Cuando entro pudo notar como algo especial invadía la sala.  
  
Fue directa hacia una de las ventanas, se asomo por ella.  
  
El viento la golpeo en la cara, la nostalgia la invadió el cuerpo, la nostalgia de lo que   
  
había sido y de lo que era ahora.  
  
Las lagrimas saladas rodaron de nuevo por su suave rostro.  
  
Miro hacia abajo, casi daba vértigo, debía de haber unos 116 metros, lo suficiente como para...  
  
quitarse la vida.  
  
Si, si, si esa era la solución mas fácil, la caída la mataría. Una muerte rápida de la que   
  
casi ni se enteraría.  
  
Si estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, la ventana era grande.  
  
Se quito la túnica para poder ser mas ágil. La tiro al suelo. Saco una pierna por la ventana   
  
que estaba abierta de par en par, después saco el otro pie y se sentó en el alféizar de la   
  
ventana.  
  
Sus ojos se cerraron y de sus labios salió solo una frase:  
  
- Adiós vida.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ 


	14. No llores, sé fuerte

HOLA DE NUEVO, TRAS LA DEMORA GINNY Y SARUKY SE HA PUESTO LAS PILAS Y ESTAN DISPUESTAS A OFRECEROS UN NUEVO CAPITULO CON MAS HUMOR QUE NUNCA.

**AVISO**: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE **NC-17**

PERO QUE CONSTE QUE HA SIDO SOLO LA PERVERTIDA MENTE DE GINNY, SARUKY  SE MANTIENE AL MARGEN JEEJJE.

BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR ESPERO QUE LO PASEIS BIEN LEYENDO LAS AVENTURAS Y DESVENTURAS DE LA POBRE HERMIONE.

DEDICADO: A LORE, QUE ES MU MAJA. A LENA, QUE ES MU BUENA Y A ADRI QUE ES MU RICA.

OS QUEREMOS A LAS TRES.

CAPITULO 14: NO LLORES, SE FUERTE.

- ¿¿QUE COÑO HACES??- Dijo una voz desconocida.

Hermione, que estaba apunto de tirarse por la ventana, se dió un susto de muerte que la hizo caer sin querer, ella se quedo agarrada de el alféizar fino de la ventana. Y estando en esa situación se dio cuenta de que no quería morir. 

- Ayúdame. 

Alguien apareció delante de su cara roja, las manos se le resbalaban, pero el misterioso chico la agarro por las muñecas.

- Socccccccccccooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrooooooooo, NO ME DEJES CAER- Gritó histérica Hermione.- Me estoy cayendo.(N/AS que lista)

- NOOO, no te dejare morir. 

A la chica se le resbalo una mano, y la otra no iba duraba mucho. El chico la tenia agarrada, pero la fuerza de la gravedad tenia mucha mas atracción.

La chica pataleaba suspendida en el aire. Intentaba escalar, pero la piedra estaba resbaladiza, pues era invierno y las lluvias abundaban. 

- Intenta subir la otra mano. Yo tirare de ti. 

- NO PUEDO.

- Inténtalo coño.

Entonces a ella le invadió el pánico, iba a morir, y comenzó a llorar, ella había querido morirse, pero estando en esta situación, una muerte lenta y asquerosa, se dio cuenta en lo mas profundo de su ser de que no quería morir, pero ya era algo tarde...

Estaba viendo su muerte precipitándose sobre ella, veía el precipicio por debajo, oscuro y lleno de rocas escarpadas, amenazantes.

Repentinamente una fuerza se apodero de ella, alguien estaba allí para ayudarla, no estaba sola, ese pensamiento era alentador, y la hizo levantar el brazo decidida a salvarse.

Agarraron sus manos con fuerza, y mientras el tiraba de ella, se miraban a los ojos. El le dijo:

- No llores, se fuerte.

El tiro de la chica, y por fin Hermione llego a poner un pie sobre el alféizar. 

- Venga un ultimo esfuerzo.

- Lo intento...

Unos segundos mas tarde, el tiro de ella con toda su fuerza, y la chica puso los dos pies sobre la ventana. Después la arrastro hasta el interior, cayéndose ella encima de el. 

Hermione respiraba agitadamente, aquel extraño acababa de salvarle la vida. 

Por primera vez se percataba de su aspecto. 

Sus ojos le llamaban mucho la atención, eran negros como el carbón, y su pelo era de ese mismo color. Pero de piel era muy pálido. Ella estaba sobre su hombro, que era duro y musculoso. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y un jersey verde.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts nunca lo había visto. Era muy guapo. El era mucho mas alto que ella. El chico misterioso le pregunto:

- ¿Que tal estas?

- Mejor.

- ¿Por que estabas en la ventana?- aun seguía Hermione encima de el, tumbados en el suelo frió.

- Iba a.... bueno... saltar.

- ¿Tan mal te va la vida?

- SI.- dijo Hermione

- Bien... Entonces no te preguntare.

- ¿Y tu que hacías aquí?

- Miraba las estrellas, no te vi entrar, y sentí el aire frió cuando abriste la ventana, entonces me di cuenta de tu presencia. 

- ¿Como te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Tommy para los amigos y las damiselas en apuros.

- Jajaaja, mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

- Bueno pues un placer Hermione.

- ¿De que casa eres?-pregunto la chica

- Y eso que mas da ahora, es obvio, Slytherin.- dijo Tommy.

- Auuumm – protesto la Gryffindor.

- Bueno Hermione, es obvio, igualmente que tu eres de Gryffindor. Pero a mi eso no me importa.

El chico rodó a Hermione y se puso encima de ella.

La chica le abrazo, pues sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

- Te debo la vida ¿como puedo agradecértelo?- susurro ella.

- Déjate llevar- contesto el chico.

(N/AS a partir de aquí esta escena queda escrita por la parte oscura y pervertida de Ginny ok, así que ya saben no me llamen a Saruky pervertida que me la van a traumatizar. Si alguien cree que se va a ofender leyendo esto que piense solo que hacen el amor. Tranquilos no se perderán nada ya les avisaremos cuando esta escena acabe.)

El chico la beso lentamente, con suavidad, Hermione se sintió reconfortada, sentía que volvía a ser querida, así que correspondió al beso con todo el amor que en ella había.

Dejo que las manos de Tommy recorrieran su cuerpo con total libertad.

Las de Hermione recorrieron la espalda del chico, y una vez en su cintura comenzaron a desabrochar su pantalón.

El chico la miro y la sonrió, ella había dado el primer paso, y el correspondió de la misma forma.

Sus manos comenzaron a avanzar por el pecho de Hermione disfrutando de cada pedazo de su piel, desabrochando los botones de su camisa lentamente, mientras la besaba con gran deleite.

Hermione le había quitado los pantalones al chico y ahora seguí por su jersey.

El chico iba mas despacio en esta cuestión. 

Asi que la chica termino de desvestirse ella misma, después abrazo el cuerpo desnudo del chico y le susurro al oído:

- No dejes que esta noche me sienta vacía.

El chico miro sus ojos color miel y acaricio su cara lentamente y despues le susurro de forma seductora.

- Tranquila, no pensaba hacerlo.- sonrió y la beso después.

La chica se dejo llevar y dejo que el la besara dulcemente por el cuello, el pecho, bajo lentamente por su vientre, acaricio sus piernas la chica las abrió lentamente como si de un regalo se tratara el chico admiro la invitación de la chica, la miro y ella sonrió.

Entonces sus miradas se perdieron entre el vació de sus pupilas cuando un sentimiento de placer extremo recorrió sus cuerpos desnudos.

Eran uno, los dos se podían sentir mutuamente, ahora mas intensamente que antes.

Disfrutaron del placer de sexo, hasta llegar al orgasmo.

El movimiento acompasado de ambos ceso entonces y sus respiraciones aceleradas exhalaron el ultimo suspiro antes de separase, el uno del otro, un ultimo gemido salió de la boca de Hermione quien era incapaz de describir lo que esa noche había experimentado.

Un fruto nunca antes probado, el sexo vivido de una forma especial.

Los dos se quedaron parados mirándose uno a otro entonces el chico la sonrió con satisfacción. Y se levanto suavemente de encima de ella, para ir a acostarse a su lado.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

*******************(N/AS ya pueden mirar los niños buenos que apartir de aquí escriben Saruky la coherente y Ginny la petarda)*********************************************

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696966969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

- Ha sido perfecto- dijo el.

- Ya lo creo- ella recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho - ¿Volverá a repetirse esto?

- No lo creo, hay una cosa que no te he dicho.

- ¿El que?

- Que he sido expulsado de la escuela. Mañana tendré de estar fuera. Gracias por hacer que me lleve el mejor recuerdo de Hogwarts.

- ¿¿que has hecho??

- No quiero hablar de eso. Por favor, yo no te pregunté el por que de tu intento de suicidio. Compréndeme y no me preguntes -la chica asintió- gracias por tu comprensión.

La chica se percato de que el sol despuntaba ya en el horizonte y cayo en la cuenta de que esa misma mañana tenia que ir a clase así que se despidió del chico con un profundo beso y se fue corriendo hacia la casa Gryffindor.

Cuando entro era demasiado pronto para que hubiera alguien en la sala común.

Corrió hacia su cuarto y entro silenciosamente, se metió en el cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha de agua tibia, que la hizo recordar lo que esa noche había vivido.

Cuando salió del cuarto ya estaban Lavander y Pervati en pie y como no discutiendo por la ropa.

- Hola chicas- saludo muy contenta.

- Que te paso Hermione, te veo muy... felizzzzzzz- dijo Parvati acentuando la ultima palabra.

- ¿Que paso ayer con Malfoy?- dijo Lavander con un toque de picardía.

- ¿Te lo follaste?- dijo Parvati, las dos chicas la miraron con cara de sarcasmo- ¿¿¿QUE??? ES ALGO NATURAL.

- Deja de decir sobradas (dedicado a Javier. S)- dijo Lavander.- bueno cuenta.

- Bueno chicas.... no paso nada.

- TE LO FOLLASTE, LO SABIA- grito Parvati histérica.

- PARVATI, POR FAVOR.- chillo Lavander.

- No paso nada ok.

- Si eso dices ahora. Yo por lo menos reconozco que: ¡¡¡AYER ME FOLLE A DEAN!!!- grito Pravati

La chica salió asqueada de la habitación; muerta de asco ¡¡¡¡¡DEAN!!!!!! bajo a desayunar algo nerviosa por que no había dormido nada y no quería que nadie se enterara de que no había dormido. Esa iba a ser una mañana muy pesada. 

Mas de lo que ella creía pues nada mas entrar al gran comedor diviso a un chico rubio, intento disimular, pero nada mas verla el se le acerco corriendo.

- Buenos días Hermanitaaaaa- dijo abrazándola por los hombros.

- Noooooooooooooooo. Pírateeeeeeeee. - grito la chica.

- Quieres dejar de gritar, cualquiera diría que te pasa algo.

- Me pasa que no soy tu puta hermana.

- Pero es que ya se te ha olvidado lo que hablamos ayer.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Que me dejes- dijo quitándose el brazo de encima.

- Ya. Bueno como quiera señorita Malfoy.

- AAaaaaaa- (un sonido algo desesperado)la chica protesto harta- q-u-e t-e v-a-l-l-a-s-.

- Bueno como quieras, si no quieres reconocer la verdad es tu problema, pero yo ya se lo voy a contar a todo el mundo. ¡¡¡¡Por fin tengo una hermana!!!!

- Pero bueno, ¿a ti que COÑO TE PASA? Tienes que hacer lo que tu puto padre diga.

- Nuestro puto padre.... corrección.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que te jodan.

La chica salió del comedor sin haber comido, el día marchaba perfecto(sarcásticamente hablando) no había dormido, ni tampoco comido... que vendría después.

***************************************************************************** 

REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BUENO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO A TODOS Y TODAS Y QUE SEPAIS QUE MAS QUE NUNCA AHORA:

EL AMOR ES IMPOSIBLE.....


	15. En paz

HOLA A TODOS QUERIDOS LECTORES:

ANTES DE NADA FELICITAROS LA NAVIDAD Y DESEAROS UN PROSPERO AÑO 2004

Y DESPUÉS Y EN SEGUNDO Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE LUGAR PEDIROS PERDON POR EL EXTENSÍSIMO RETRASO: ¡¡¡¡PERDONNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!

BUENO ESPERAMOS QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE VUESTRO GUSTO Y AGRADO, A NOSOTRAS NOS GUSTA PORQUE ES MUY COMICO.

QUE CONSTE          QUE VA PARA NUESTRAS NIÑAS:

LENA, LORE Y ADRI. 

CAPITULO 15: EN PAZ.

Pasaron tres semanas, Hermione se encontraba un poco rara últimamente, no sabia por qué. 

Se acababa de levantar, se ducho, se vistió, y bajo a la sala común, porque Parvati y Lavander estaban todavía dormidas, y antes de salir de la habitación las dijo:

- ¡¡A LEVANTAR!! Ya son las 7:30, ya es tarde. Y para lo que tardan...

- Ayyyyy... vete por ahiiiii. 

- Pues nada, lleguen tarde. 

Al salir de su sala común, se dirigió lentamente al comedor, tenia mucha hambre. 

Iba por los pasillos aburrida, sin pensar en nada, solo con la mente en blanco.

Se sentía un poco rara desde hacia días. 

De repente alguien la agarro del brazo.

- Hola Herm.

- Hola Draco. 

- ¿Por que no me llamas Drak? Somos hermanos.

Hermione ya no le decía nada, simplemente había tenido que reconocer a Draco como su hermano, pesado, petardo y pegajoso (El PPP) Todo el colegio sabia que eran hermanos. Cuando Harry y Ron se enteraron no hicieron nada mas que mirarla peor. 

Lo había asimilado porque había visto sus parecidos con Draco. Orgullosa, aunque mas lo era el, inteligente, aunque mas lo era ella, mezquina, y cabezota. 

(N/AS esta claro que saben mas, pero es que a nosotras no se nos ocurren)

- Porque ese nombre suena fatal.

- A mi me gusta.- dijo el poniendo cara de tonto.

- Porque suena a Drak Queen. 

- ¿Que coño es eso?

- Bah... déjalo. - dijo ella, pues lo daba por perdido.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar?

- Si- afirmo ella.

Mientras iban caminando Draco le pregunto:

- ¿Que tenemos hoy a primera?(tienen las mismas clases a las mismas horas. recuerdan?)

- NO se... ayyyy- la chica se mareo y se cayo al suelo.

- Herm!!!- PPP la agarro con la mano y la levanto. 

- Estoy bien, no pasa na... aug- la chica empezó a vomitar en el suelo.

- Si bien... Vamos a la enfermería.

Draco la llevo a la enfermería, la chica llevaba vomitando todo el camino, manchando el suelo y a Draco. Luego Filch lo limpiaría....."Que se joda" pensó el chico.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería y llamaron a la puerta la señora Pomfrey les abrió la puerta diciendo.

- ¿¿¿¿¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiii????- dijo la enfermera con un sonoro timbre de voz.

- Hola.... ehh esta vomitando.- dijo el chico de pelo rubio.

- Bueno pues pasa y espera, sentado. La chica ira conmigo a hacerse- nas pruebas.

- Vale. 

La chica se desvaneció por dentro de unas cortinas blancas con la señora Pomfrey. 

Hermione se sentía mal y la boca le sabia mal, la enfermera le dio agua para enjuagarse. 

- Bien, te voy a hacer unos análisis.

- Vale.

La enfermera cogió una de las largas jeringuillas del armario blanco, indico a Hermione que se sentara y le comenzó a sacar sangre.

Ya sacada la sangre le dio un botecito y le dijo que orinara en el.

Al poco rato le dio a la señora Pomfrey el bote semi lleno. 

- No tardare, espera afuera con tu hermano.

- Si, si con mi hermano.

Ella se sentó a su lado y Draco la pregunto:

- ¿Que tienes?

- No me lo ha dicho todavía.

- ¿Pero, como te encuentras?- pregunto interesado él.

- Bueno... un poco mareada. Pero ya llevo así algún tiempo.

- ¿Señorita Granger? Pase.

- Voy.

Pasaron a un despacho pequeño, la señora Pomfrey la miraba muy seria. Le dijo que se sentase. 

- Esta sana de salud, pero...

- ¿Pero que?

- Bueno esto no es muy fácil de decir señorita Granger.- dijo seria la señora.

Y Hermione puso cara de intriga.- He analizado tu sangre y estas bien, pero en tu orina he descubierto la causa de los vómitos. Dime Hermione, desde cuando te sucede esto.

- Desde hace una semana- la chica no tenia ni idea de lo que le hablaba.

- Pues... Te lo diré sin rodeos. Así que toma aire: estas embarazada. 

La chica no lo podía creer, embarazada a los 16 años, era un desastre. Sintió que todo el mundo se le caía encima. No sabia que iba a pasar con sus estudios. Ni tampoco que dirían sus padres. Y lo peor era que el padre era un desconocido llamado Tommy. Hermione se quedo en shock, no sabia si estaba pasando un minuto o una hora. No era capaz de reaccionar. Pediría ayuda a quien fuese. La chica salió de su trance cuando la enfermera le pregunto:

- ¿Estas bien, querida?

- Si. 

- Pues enhorabuena. 

- Debo pedirle que no se lo diga a nadie, que esto quede entre nosotras, quiero que me ayude... a abortar.

- ¿Quien es el padre?

- Pues... un chico que han expulsado. 

- No han expulsado a nadie desde hace tiempo, unos dos años.

- Joderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. 

- En buen lío te has metido.

La chica al oír eso de la expulsión se quedo todavía mas en shock, pues si no lo habían expulsado, averiguaría quien era.

- Muchas gracias, y recuerde, no se lo diga a nadie.

- Adiós, pero que sepas, que no hay manera de abortar, solo una cosa, una poción prohibida, pero no la haga, pues podría morir usted. Solo un experto en pociones podría hacerla, aparte de abortar en el hospital, pero eso lleva un montón de permisos, y se enteraría todo el mundo, hasta la prensa. Seria expulsada por hacer esa poción. Adiós. 

La chica salió del despacho, y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano impaciente.

- ¿Que te han dicho? ¿Que te han hecho?

- PPP. Una bajada de tensión. 

- No lo creo.

- Pues... peor para ti.- Draco no era tonto. Ni se chupaba el dedo. 

- Hermione no soy estúpido, ni como Potter, ni como Weasley. Te pasa algo, y algo grave. ¿Quieres decirme que coño te pasa?

- Deja a esos en paz, que pintan aquí.

- Bueno pues si no me lo dices nada, no te puedo ayudar. 

- Nadie te ha pedido ayuda. Malfoy.

- Pero si soy tu hermano.

- Pero coño Draco (Dedicado al Julio)

- A la mierda Granger, Haz lo que quieras, como si te joden, como si te follan, o como si te quedas embarazada. A mi me importa una mierda.- y se largo enfadado. La chica se quedo dolida, le había dado donde le dolía sin saberlo.

********************************************************

Pasaron dos meses, de mareos, vómitos, y malestar en general. Hermione empezaba a notar como su vientre crecía cada vez. 

Las clases seguían con normalidad, solo que ahora con mas intensidad, ya que la época de los exámenes estaba próxima.

Llevaba estos dos últimos meses buscando en la biblioteca la poción, y hasta había pedido varios permisos para entrar en la sección prohibida.

Pero nada, no había tenido suerte, y no había descubierto nada que pudiese servirla de ayuda.

Hermione despertó un martes de primavera, la despertó el canto de los pájaros.

El sol, de fuera era pálido y aun no calentaba lo suficiente como para calmar el frió matinal.

Las plantas y las flores alcanzaban su máximo esplendor en esta época y a la chica le producía gran satisfacción el poder caminar por los jardines cada tarde.

Se levanto perezosa, porque era muy temprano.

Entro al baño como siempre la primera, no sin antes llamar a sus compañeras para que se despertaran.

Se ducho, arreglo su cabello, y salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla enroscada al cuerpo.

Cuando salió Parvati y Lavander estaban discutiendo sobre pintalabios, y sobre el que iba mejor con una camiseta de color lila que pertenecía a la ultima.

- Hola chicas, ya peleando por la mañana.

- Como siempre querida- dijo Lavander mientras la chica se quitaba la toalla y se ponía su ropa interior.

- Oye Hermione, no te molestes pero estas mucho mas gorda. Estas echando tripa.- Dijo Parvati.

- Si, es cierto, pero solo un poquito- dijo Lavander intentando arreglar la chapuza de Parvati.

- Gracias chicas- dijo un poco pálida por el comentario, era verdad ella también lo había notado y todo el mundo no tardaría en enterase que esa tripa no se debía a su voraz apetito sino al niño que albergaba en su interior. Tenia que buscar una solución para disimularlo. Dos escándalos de ese tipo en un mismo año... y Draco se enfadaría muchísimo porque el no podía disimular su amor hacia ella que además sabia muy bien que no era solo amor fraternal.

Termino de vestirse y cogió su mochila. Decidió ir a desayunar porque tenia mucha hambre. Cuando bajo a la sala común vio a Harry y Ron sentados en un sofá hablando como de costumbre.

Al verla pasar levantaron la vista y se la quedaron mirando con caras de interrogación y los dos estaban pensativos, algo cabizbajos.

De repente Harry se levanto y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ron y le dirigió una mirada penetrante y severa. Después Harry se acerco lentamente hacia Hermione. Cuando estuvo delante de ella la miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo con voz clara:

- Ya es hora de que pongamos las cosas en su sitio.

- ¿Que?- Hermione se quedo pasmada, era la primera vez que la hablaban desde que la habían insultado aquella mañana antes de salir de la sala común.

- Cuatro meses son mucho tiempo.

- Tienes razón Harry, os necesito.

- Ya lo se.

- En paz- dijo esta tendiéndole la mano.

- En paz- contesto Harry ignorando su mano y dándole un abrazo.

- Y ¿que pasa con Ron ?- dijo Hermione

- RON, VEN- grito Harry- ya le conoces, el y su orgullo- susurro Harry.

- Ehhh... hola- dijo Ron

- Oye Ron, ¿por que no tiramos... nuestro puto orgullo... a la puta basura... y... nos pedimos perdón por todas las cosas horribles que nos hemos dicho?

- Si, tienes razón. Perdóname- dijo Ron

- ¿Podrías perdonarme tu a mi también?, se que te hice mucho daño.

- Claro que te perdono. Entonces ¿amigos?

- Si- dijo la chica contenta.

- Bueno pues entonnnncesssssss A COMER – Dijo Harry.

Los tres amigos (renovados) bajaron a comer muy contentos y habladores, estaban contándose todos los sucesos que les habían acaecido desde que se separaron.

Y como no, hablaron del tema de Draco:

-¿Pero, Draco es tu hermano?- pregunto el chico de ojos verdes.

- Imposible.- dijo Ron.

- Yo creía que era un rumor tonto- siguió Harry

- Yo cuando lo oí no me lo podía creer.- continuo Ron

- Debió de ser un buen palo- Añadió Harry

- Ser hermana de ese gilipollas- Contesto el pelirrojo.

- No le insultes tronco que es su hermano- dijo Harry

- Pero es verdad- replico Ron.- Es Malfoy....

- Si, pero ella también es Malfoy- Dijo Draco que curiosamente se encontró con ellos tres al girar la esquina. Vio la cara atónita de la chica, que no podía creer lo que sus amigos estaban especulando. También el se sorprendió de que el trío fantástico volviera a estar reunido.

- Hola Draco- dijo ella.

- Hola Herm- dijo este acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Valla veo que el trío favorito de Hogwarts esta reunido de nuevo.

- Si, hemos hecho las paces esta mañana.- dijo Hermione que al parecer era la única que quería hablar con Malfoy.

- ¿Que os ocurre a vosotros dos?¿os a comido la lengua el gato?- dijo el PPP dirigiéndose a los dos muchachos.

- Draco.... -dijo Hermione molesta

- Bueno Malfoy te piras ya...- dijo Ron secamente.

- No, porque quiero estar con mi hermana, así que piraros vosotros.

- Pero no ves que ella no quiere hablar contigo- dijo Harry y puso cara de "como en los buenos tiempos".

- Como no va a querer si es mi hermana.

- Draco....- volvió a decir Hermione

- Lo que ella no quiere es estar con un cara partida, mimado, llorica, nenaza, traidor a sus amigos, famosillo, y creído niñato- dijo Draco para molestar a Potter y al ver su expresión se dio cuenta de que lo había conseguido -Ni tampoco necesita, ni quiere estar con un ex novio al que ya ha dejado dos veces, que además es estúpido, vive en una mierda de casa con su familia patética y su padre humillado y que es un pobretón- acentúo la ultima palabra.

- Y un orgulloso- añadió Harry muy bajo, pero Ron lo oyó.

- Dejad de joderme ya con mi puto dinero y mi orgullo.- dijo Ron (dedicada esta frase a Eminem y a la peli de 8 millas. )

- Draco te callas ya y te largas- dijo Hermione- te quiero fuera de mi vista.

- Jajajaja, comete tus palabras Malfoy.- dijo Harry.

- Y tu comete la polla de Weasley.- contesto Malfoy

- Si pero al menos yo no me he enrollado con mi hermana.- Dijo Ron.

- Es que yo no sabia que era mi hermana, capullo.- dijo Draco.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEREIS HACERME CASO YA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!!!!!!!!-grito Hermione desesperada (dedicado a Saruky que se desespera cuando Ginny esta al teclado, porque escribe de pena.)

- Bueno, bueno no te pongas asi- dijo Draco.

- Ahhhyyy que te jodan. Me voy a comer.- la chica salió corriendo hacia el comedor como un huracán.

- ¿¿Que le pasa a esa??- dijo Harry

- No se debe de tener el periodo o algo así- añadió Draco.

- Uyy no creo que lo tenga- dijo Ron- cuando lo tiene es incluso peor. Parece una histérica y no para quieta ni un momento. Creedme yo lo se bien.

Los tres chicos se quedaron mirando un rato hacia el lugar por el que Hermione había desaparecido.


	16. Despedida

Hola, bueno soy una autora de "el amor es imposible" soy Saruky.

He de decir que a mi no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y creo que a nadie le gusta eso, así que siento de veras que os vayáis a quedar con la duda, no se cuanto tiempo, igual siempre, igual no mucho tiempo... bueno... espero que sea dentro de poco.

No vamos a seguir publicando porque ha habido problemas con las autoras, y tenemos el fic terminado mas o menos, pero no voy a mandar a nadie los capítulos sin el permiso de Ginny.

Solo os diré que la historia podía haber acabado maravillosamente en el capi 10 u 11. Así  el fic quedaría mas o menos con coherencia.

Muy bien... lo siento chicos... de verdad... muchas gracias por los reviews, nos han animado mucho a seguir escribiendo, cada review era una ilusión, y han sido muchas.

Me voy... os kiero... y supongo que Ginny también.

Besos y Abrazos a todos.


End file.
